


Secrets in the Room of Requirement

by Diydromonoxo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Devil's Snare - Freeform, Erotica, F/F, Flitterbloom, Hermione Granger-centric, Hermione Granger/Luna Lovegood - Freeform, Other, Plants, Room of Requirement, Room of Requirement Shenanigans, Secrets, Tentacle, Tentacle Love, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, hermione granger - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:14:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 29,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22469953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diydromonoxo/pseuds/Diydromonoxo
Summary: Hermione has always been an excellent student at Hogwarts. Her seventh year at Hogwarts was going well until a new class appeared on her schedule. It was decided that Sex Ed should be a class offered at Hogwarts and the test bed would be seventh year students. After learning about the magical use of spells, charms and even magical plants as tools for sexual release, Hermione can't think straight. It started when she had a dream of the Devil's Snare she fell into during her first year. In the dream, she was her seventh year age, 18, and instead of trying to escape the vines, she welcomed them. This dream has been bothering her for some time and she needs to figure out how to focus on school again. After all, her seventh year exams are here. She was granted access to the Limited Restriction Section of the library and decided to browse around, hoping to find some literature to help her focus.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Luna Lovegood & Flitterbloom, Hermione Granger/Flitterbloom, Hermione Granger/Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger/Tentacles
Comments: 10
Kudos: 117
Collections: Tentacle Fest





	1. Hermione's Late-Night Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In her seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a Sex Ed class was introduced. As always, Hermione devoted her attention to the professor while she spoke. Many things were mentioned in the class but what struck Hermione the most was that many witches and wizards would often use charms, spells and even magical plants to enhance their experience.   
> Final exams are rapidly approaching and her head isn't clear, she keeps having a dream where she falls into the pit of Devil's Snare and... does unspeakable things with it. Did she fall? No... She jumped into it. She needs to clear her head before final exams.

**Part One: Hermione’s Late-Night Adventure**

When Hermione Granger first came to Hogwarts, she only knew two people who could tolerate being around her, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. After correcting Ron during Charms Class, she overheard him making fun of her with Harry. To calm herself, she went to the only place where she felt a true sense of serenity, the library. It was there where most of her free time was spent. After she settled her differences with Harry and Ron, they became close friends and she loved spending her time with them. Even still, the library always called her and she would often find herself there well after curfew.

“Miss Granger,” Madame Irma Pince called out to Hermione, “It’s past curfew, you should be in bed. You have your seventh-year finals tomorrow.”

“Y-yes, Madame Pince,” Hermione said, “sorry, I-I was just doing some last-minute studying.”

“Hermione, you’re one of the most dedicated and exceptional students I’ve ever seen come through this library. I have no doubt that you will shine during your exams. Here, let me return that book for you.”

“No!” Hermione’s face flushed red, “Uh- I mean, you shouldn’t have to work alone. Please, let me help you. It looks like I wasn’t the only one preparing for tomorrow’s exams, I’ll help you put these books away.”

“Why, thank you, Hermione.” Madame Pince said.

Together, they lifted their wands and casted silent charms which lifted the books from the tables and returned them to their respective places. Hermione made sure the book she was reading was lifted by her charm and was placed in the middle of her stack so Madame Pince couldn’t see it. She felt embarrassment flush through her cheeks as her book lifted from the stack and floated to the Limited Restriction Section. She caught a glimpse at the title one last time as it floated around the corner. _The Many Secrets of the Room of Requirement._

Hermione went to bed that night confident her book wasn’t seen by Madame Pince. In the book, she read that the Room of Requirement could not only provide equipment for training as it did for Harry or toilets as it did for Dumbledore, but it could also provide material or equipment of a more organic nature. She wondered if it could be used to act out a recurring dream that she had been having ever since her sex ed professor spoke of witches and wizards using charms, spells and even some plants as instruments of pleasure. She didn’t want to act out the dream because of her desire for pleasure; it was because she could hardly focus in class. She thought that maybe, if she could experience the dream in reality, she would stop having it and would finally be able to focus again. The last few days had been difficult for her as the dream kept filling her mind. Hermione’s classmates knew something was bothering her because her hand didn’t shoot up near as much during class as it did in the beginning of the year and when she was asked a question, she would often have to ask the professor to repeat it.

It was late and Hermione was very tired. She fell asleep quickly. That night, she had a different dream that was of the same nature. It was very similar to her recurring dream but had some major differences. She was inside the Room of Requirement and not a dark chamber under the castle. Also, in the place of the deadly Devil’s Snare, it was its mostly harmless cousin the Flitterbloom.

Hermione woke feeling slightly dizzy, light headed and very hot. After a moment, she realized that her hand under the bedspread was not only in her pants, but it was also wet. She couldn’t take it anymore. It was one O’clock in the morning, her final exams were in eight hours and she was wide awake after only two hours of sleep. Frustrated, she rolled over and closed her eyes. After ten minutes they popped back open; she hadn’t slept at all and she was still feeling very hot and it seemed that her hand kept finding its way inside her pants. _Well,_ she thought, _I don’t think this is going away anytime soon... The thought of the Flitterbloom won’t go away and that dream! Oh, that was amazing! I need it. I need to sleep and doing this is the only thing that will stop these thoughts so I can sleep._

She turned her head slowly to see that Ginny and the other girls in her room were sound asleep. _Must be nice,_ she thought as she slowly sat up and hung her feet off her bed feeling for her slippers. Hermione slid her feet into her slippers, stood up quietly and made her way for the door. Pulling her wand from her pocket, she quietly cast a silencing charm on the door hinges so they wouldn’t squeak. She proceeded down the stairs into the common area and out Gryffindor Tower. Staying in the shadows, she quietly made her way down the corridors toward the Room of Requirement. She narrowly avoided Mrs. Norris, Filch’s cat, and felt a rush of excitement and adrenaline.

She finally found the Room of Requirement and to her astonishment, the door was already visible. Hermione pushed the door open to find a dimly lit room with a pit filled with rippling water in the middle. As soon as she shut the door, torches around the room ignited, casting a fiery glow over the entire room. Hearing what sounded like stone grinding on stone, Hermione looked back at the door and saw that it was sinking into the wall and became a seamless section of the wall. She looked back at the pit and realized it was a square pool and upon further investigation she found that it wasn’t water inside the pool at all. Inside the pool was a giant mass of Flitterbloom; it’s tendrils and tentacles pulsed and writhed giving the appearance of rippling water in low light environments.

When Hermione saw what it was, she felt a rush of fear that was dampened by excitement and adrenaline. She began to feel even more hot. Looking towards the pool, she began to think of what would happen if she fell in. She nibbled on her finger while she contemplated whether she should just jump in, dangle her legs over the edge or turn around and leave the room. She approached the pool and bent over to get a closer look at the Flitterbloom. A tentacle began to rise from the mass and small tendrils started to slither up it. When the tendrils reached the end of the tentacle, they began to climb each other, trying to get as close to Hermione’s face as possible. She hovered a hand over the spire of tendrils with one finger extended towards them. The tendrils lifted themselves up to wrap around her finger and began to tug gently at her. She slowly pulled her finger away and now knew she wanted to enter the pool. Hermione backed away from the pool, feeling herself become hotter as she watched the mass of tentacles squirm. She bumped into the wall and knew she couldn’t back away any farther.

Staring into the pool, she slid one hand under her shirt and up to her breasts and the other into her pajama pants. She grabbed one of her breasts and started to squeeze while she rubbed her finger around her entrance. Her finger slid over her jewel and she felt a wave of heat. The urge to enter the pool was to strong now; if she were to leave this room now, there was no way she could get a good night’s sleep. In her mind, getting into the pool was now the only option. But how would she do it? _If I jump in, they may just have their way with me._ She thought as her finger slid into her, _I won’t have any control. If I dangle my legs over the edge, they may do nothing or pull me in._

Just then, she saw the tentacles pull away from the corner of the pool nearest her and saw a staircase leading to the bottom of the pool. It looked to be eight feet deep, and filled almost to the top with the Flitterbloom. _They must be able to sense what I’m thinking,_ Hermione thought, _they just gave me a way to get in to the pool._ She slid her hand down from her breast and out of her pants and slowly pulled her shirt off. She nibbled on her finger again and could taste herself as her tongue brushed against her finger. She slid her hands down her chest and stomach into her pants again. This time, with one hand, she rubbed, pinched and rolled her jewel; with the other hand, she slid two fingers into her entrance. The pleasure caused her back to arch, pushing herself harder into the wall. Hermione pulled her fingers from inside of her and sucked the juice from them. She pulled her pants off and dropped them by her shirt against the wall.

As Hermione approached the pool, she saw the tentacles retreat away in the center and a path open up. Small tendrils gently brushed and rubbed against Hermione’s naked body as they gently wrapped around her arms and legs only to let go as she passed. They continued to do this as she walked to the center of the pool. Looking around, she could see four walls or squirming tentacles towering above her. She looked back to the path and saw tentacles on either side slithering towards each other, closing the path as they closed off the hole that was in the wall. Hermione smiled. She approached one wall and raised her arm toward it.

As she pushed her arm into the wall, small tendrils began to wrap themselves around her arm, breasts and legs. A larger tentacle emerged from the wall and slid up her leg toward her entrance. Hermione pulled her arm from the wall and was holding a tentacle. She bit her lip as she began to stroke it. The tentacle near her entrance started to press against it and rub her. She slid her free hand down her chest, over her breasts and slid it down her stomach to the tentacle where she pushed it hard against her. She wished she had a bed to sit on but heard something behind her before she could finish the thought.

Looking behind her, Hermione saw tentacles from the wall behind her slither across the floor to form a thick mat the size of a bed. She smiled, “You sure do know how to treat a lady.” She said as she sat down. She licked her lips as she began to stroke the tentacle harder, feeling it throb in her hand. She looked as the walls of Flitterbloom started to slide toward her, just as she wanted. She pulled the tentacle to her mouth and began to kiss it. Pulling it away, she licked her lips again and could taste a sweet juice the tentacle left behind. Hermione pulled it to her again and began to run her tongue around the tip of the tentacle. She felt tentacles slither up her back and realized they were forming a backrest so she could feel more comfortable. She showed her appreciation by pushing the tentacle into her mouth. The one near her entrance started rubbing hard against her jewel, making her toes curl and her back arch. She threw her head back and released a muffled sigh of pleasure. Hermione grabbed the tentacle in her mouth hard and began thrusting her head back and forth while sucking as hard as she could. She felt the trickle of juice in her mouth, savored it, and swallowed as much as she could. Feeling the tentacle begin to throb in her mouth; she pulled it out, pointed it at her chest and began to stroke it hard. A thick, white substance shot out from a small hole at the tip of the tentacle and sprayed on her chest. She watched as small streams of the substance oozed down her chest and stomach. Hermione used the hand that was pushing the lower tentacle against her and slid it up her stomach, scooping up some of the white juice. She held her hand in front of her face and smelled the juice. It smelled just like the tentacle tasted. She licked it off of her hand and began to use her finger to scoop more and sucked it off. “You wouldn’t happen to have any more, would you?” She said as she looked at the tentacle that just sprayed her.

The tentacle near her entrance pushed its tip into her and began circling the brim of her entrance while small tendrils wrapped around her jewel and began to rub and squeeze it. The rush of heat and pleasure pushed Hermione hard against the back rest, she threw her head back and screamed “FUCK!” It was the first time she had ever used such foul language but it felt so right. She grabbed the tentacle that was probing her and pushed it hard into her.

The tentacle, now given free roam inside her, started thrusting, bending and squirming. Hermione pushed against the backrest and it reclined almost flat. Tendrils rose from the backrest to wrap around her breasts. They began to caress her entire body and squeeze her nipples. She squirmed with the tentacle inside of her and was overwhelmed with the combined pleasure of everything that was happening. She pushed her head back, sighing and moaning with pleasure. Two tentacles came from the walls on either side of her and approached her. “Oh, yes. Anything for you. Just please don’t stop.” She said as she grabbed the tentacles and started stroking them. She looked at the tentacle inside her and could see a small tentacle rising from the mat. “I think I know just where to put you, my little friend. Just be gentle.” Hermione said as she grabbed the tentacle and pushed it against her bottom. The small tentacle obeyed and gently rubbed around her bottom, releasing a small trickle of juice to help lubricate it.

She stroked the two tentacles harder as she squirmed with the tentacle inside her. They began to throb harder until one sprayed her chest and neck with its juice. She looked at the other and licked her lips, “come here, you,” she said as she pulled it to her mouth. Hermione pushed it into her mouth and began sucking hard. Knowing she was ready to go further; she grabbed the tentacle that was obediently rubbing her bottom and slowly pushed it inside her. She closed her eyes, screwed up her face and bit the tentacle in her mouth as an odd mixture of pain and ecstasy flowed through her. Hermione felt like she couldn’t move. She was feeling so hot that she imagined she may catch fire. All three tentacles inside her started pulsing; she could taste the liquid coming from the one in her mouth. A rush of heat and pleasure flowed through her as she let out a muffled scream in orgasm. The tentacles all sprayed their juice inside her; she welcomed every drop as she swallowed as much as she could. She could feel her insides filling up and begin to leak the liquid. The tentacles all pulled out of her. The two that pulled from her flower and bottom sprayed the rest of their juice on her stomach and chest while the other sprayed on her face. She let out a shaky moan as she fell limp.

Hermione looked at the tentacles to see that they were wrapping around each other. The mass of twisted tentacles pushed itself between her legs, slipped along her stomach and chest and stopped near her chin. She kissed the mass of tentacles softly as she wrapped her arms around it. She laid there for nearly an hour cuddling the tentacles. When Hermione was ready to go back to her dorm, walked out of the pool and now next to her clothes was a large shower. After showering, she quietly made her way back to her dorm. Feeling her legs tremble as she walked, she knew that this definitely would not be the last time she visited the Room of Requirement late at night.

That morning at breakfast, Hermione told Harry and Ron that she would like to have breakfast with the girls. After listening to Ron protest for a while, fearing he may fail his exams, Hermione smiled, “Well if you would stay up a little later at night, maybe you could have gotten more studying done,” she said as she moved her plate over to Ginny and Luna. Hermione asked how they felt about their upcoming exams. They talked about the exams for a while and though Hermione was able to focus on what they were saying, she felt that she wanted to tell them of her night; and wondered even more so if they would want to join her.


	2. Once is Never Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final exams had come and gone and Hermione felt she scored top marks because her head was clear. At first she thought she would re-visit the Room of Requirement late at night more often and, maybe next time, Ginny and Luna would be joining her. She decided against it because it would be to awkward. She began feeling self conscious and ashamed about her visit and decided she didn't need or want to go back again to act out her dreams. One time was enough.  
> After a game or giant Wizard's Chess in the Room of Requirement, it will become clear that once is never enough.

**Part Two: Once is Never Enough**

Seventh-year finals had come and gone. Hermione was very pleased with her finals, feeling she had done well. There was now only a week or so left in the school year as the lower grades completed their final lessons and exams. On the morning of the exams, it was announced that Hogwarts would offer summer classes for seventh-year graduates as a head start on their advanced courses. The academic in Hermione was thrilled at the idea of staying at Hogwarts over the summer; after all, her first year of advanced courses was at Hogwarts.

Harry and Ron had no such plan to stay at Hogwarts over the summer. With Auror being their chosen careers, they immediately received internships with the Ministry of Magic. They decided that, to “celebrate the thought of maybe passing the exams,” as Ron put it, they would play a game or two of giant Wizard’s Chess. Since Hogwarts’ only game of giant Wizard’s Chess was destroyed during their first year, the only place to play was in the Room of Requirement. When they told Hermione and Ginny this, Hermione felt a little embarrassed. Remembering her night there, and began to blush.

“What’s the matter with you?” Ron asked.

“Nothing, Ron. It’s just warm in here. Is it really necessary for the fireplace to be lit this time of year? And why are we sitting so close?” Hermione responded.

She had decided not to tell Ginny and Luna about her late-night adventure. _What was I thinking?_ She thought. _I have no idea what came over me thinking I should tell them. And to invite them along? Wow! What would they have thought of me?_

Each time Hermione thought of her night in the Room of Requirement, instead of feeling exhilarated and excited, she felt embarrassed and ashamed of herself. To let her desire overtake her like that in the pool and wanting to go back was unlike her. The reason she went to the Room of Requirement in the first place was purely to act out her dream so it would stop haunting her. Her logic was sound, wasn’t it? She began to question her logic. Maybe the dreams wore her down so much that she began to crave what was depicted in them, and those desires disguised themselves as logic. Maybe that was who she was; not a bright academic, but a foolish witch who pleased herself with plants inside enchanted rooms.

No, that wasn’t her. She was Hermione Granger: one of the brightest witches of her time, a top student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a muggle-born prodigy. What Hermione Granger most certainly was not was a selfish, desire-driven witch who experimented with plants to please herself.

She had no reason to be ashamed anymore. She did what she had to do and she knew she scored top marks on her exam because her mind was clear. She would not have to visit the Room of Requirement for that reason again. Her mind was clear now and she hadn’t had a dream of that nature since her night there. She would walk into the Room of Requirement with Harry, Ron and Ginny and not think twice of her last visit.

“Well?” Ron said.

“Well what?” Hermione asked.

“Were you even paying attention? Are you coming with us or not?” Ron repeated.

“Oh, sorry, I was thinking about what the summer courses would be like. Yes, I’ll go with you.” Hermione said.

“You’ve got to be _mental_ wanting to stay here over the summer; but okay, we’re about to go to the Room of Requirement now.” Said Ron.

As they all approached the Room of Requirement, a large, arched double door emerged from the wall. Hermione couldn’t help herself feeling relieved when she saw the double door emerge because when she last visited the room, it presented a single arched door to her. As they approached the door, they saw an elegant design was etched into it that Hermione found rather beautiful. On each door, there was a pawn with swords drawn. Their swords overlapped each other in the center where the two doors met. A king stood in the center behind the pawns, half on one door and half on the other door.

“The pawns are protecting their king,” Hermione said.

Harry and Ron each pushed a door open and walked inside. They both gasped as they entered the room. Ginny followed and had the same reaction. Hermione stood back, working up the courage to enter the room. She hadn’t had any arousing thoughts on their trip to the Room of Requirement so it shouldn’t respond to her. Even still, she couldn’t shake the fear of what awaited her inside. When Hermione stepped into the room, she gasped at what awaited.

“Wow,” Harry and Ron said simultaneously.

“It looks so... So... Old,” Ron said, trying to find the words.

“Overgrown.” Ginny said

Inside the Room of Requirement was a large Wizard’s Chess board with all of the appropriate pieces. The board was worn and cracked with moss spilling out over most of the cracks. The chess pieces were darkened and worn with age with moss growing around their feet and dark lines and spots where moss had been before with cracks and chips dotting their surfaces. On either side of the board, there was a staircase leading to a tower that overlooked the chess board. Surrounding the chess board was a garden of beautiful flowers, ferns and short bushes. Surrounding the garden was an old stone pathway that cut into the garden on either side of the board leading to the staircases.

Along the walls were several old, stone benches that were elevated enough to provide a good view of the chess board. Behind the benches were wooden shelves with a large assortment of potted plants. Dark streaks went down the backs of the benches where moss or vines had grown from the pots, died and gone. Hermione couldn’t help but notice that, near the armrests of the benches, there were a few potted plants; and among them, at least one small pot of flitterbloom. As she scanned the shelves, she noticed several more pots of it. She felt herself blush.

She looked back at Harry and Ron and saw them bow and shake hands as a gesture of good sportsmanship. They turned away from each other and made their way to their respective towers. Hermione looked back to the benches and saw Ginny sitting, leaned against the armrest of the bench that was aligned with the center of the chess board. Hermione saw that there was a higher concentration of flitterbloom plants behind the center of the bench and figured she would be safest on the other side, near the other armrest. She looked at the shelf one last time and saw that the flitterbloom wasn’t moving at all. It seemed like any other plant in the room. Hermione sat.

As swords swung and spears plunged, debris flew and screams ensued. Harry and Ron were fierce in their playing strategies. Ginny and Hermione sat cheering and laughing; enjoying every second. The head of a pawn came flying from the chess board toward them. It smashed into the ground, throwing debris in every direction. Ginny and Hermione both threw themselves against the back of the bench, lifting their feet so they wouldn’t get cut. After screaming in shock, they began laughing. They leaned forward again and as Hermione moved, she felt something tug at her hair. She looked back at the plants and saw the slightest flicker of movement come from the flitterbloom. She wanted to watch the plant to see if it would move but just then, a knight’s arm smashed on the chess board and shot debris into the garden. Hermione turned and saw that Harry’s queen destroyed Ron’s knight, sending pieces in every direction. The knight’s head narrowly missed Ron.

Hermione leaned back again to continue watching the game. Harry and Ron were now so focused on the game that they weren’t even speaking. It seemed that any move by either of them would put them at risk of a checkmate, and they were very competitive at the moment. Hermione watched intently, trying to find a move that would be beneficial for either of them. She hardly noticed the slimy warmth of whatever it was that was rubbing the back of her neck. It pushed into the back of her shirt and she became aware that it was a flitterbloom tendril. Hermione then leaned forward, causing it to pull out of her shirt. After a while, she felt two more tendrils slide under the bottom of her shirt near her waist. The warmth on her back gave her goosebumps. _What do I do?_ She thought. _If I stand up, Ginny may notice the tendrils and realize what’s going on. She’s a very smart woman. She knows that the Room of Requirement acts in accordance with what you need or want. She’ll know that this is my doing._

That it was. Her doing. So, she stayed where she was and tried to will them away. They didn’t leave. It took a moment for Hermione to realize; but they weren’t going away because deep down inside, she didn’t want them to go away. The warm, slimy feeling on her back was oddly pleasurable and now, they were sliding around her waist. She felt a wave of heat as the tendrils caressed her stomach. _Oh no,_ she thought. _That’s my weakness!_ The tendrils wrapped around her stomach and pulled her back against the bench. Her head was flooded with different feelings and thoughts but the one that stood out the most to her was that she enjoyed how tightly they were holding her and deep down, she enjoyed being pulled around by them. The thought that she didn’t need to do anything but let them have their way made her feel like she didn’t control them.

The thought that she didn’t have control of them made her strangely happy. All her life, she needed to be in control. It made her happy when something she was in control of went well. She was happy knowing that it was her doing. The thing she was in control of went well, she was directly responsible for its success. But having all that control can be exhausting. She wasn’t in control of these flitterbloom tendrils; she didn’t plan this. The last time she was in the Room of Requirement, she was in control. Everything that happened was what she wanted to happen. But this time, she wasn’t in control; and she loved it.

Hermione scooted back against the bench and pulled her shirt so it was loose on her stomach. It was relaxing for her to just sit there and let the flitterbloom do as it pleased. Her breath was shaky now as the tendrils caressed her stomach. Each time the tendrils moved up and down, they would go slightly higher than the last time, closer to her breasts and then slightly lower, closer to her jewel and her entrance. One tendril stopped sliding up and down and wrapped itself tighter around her waist. Hermione closed her eyes as the other tendril slid upward. She was expecting it to stop just shy of her breasts but this time, it didn’t. The tendril slid up under her bra. As the other wrapped tighter around her waist, this one wrapped itself tightly around her breast.

“YES!” Ron shouted as his rook destroyed Harry’s knight.

“Yes...” Hermione whispered as the tendril moved closer to her nipple.

A new tendril brushed up against Hermione now. It pressed itself against the back of her neck then slid down the back of her shirt. The tendril slid under her arm and then under the middle of her bra as the one on her breast wrapped around and squeezed her nipple. The tendril didn’t stop at her breast as she expected it to. _None of this is going as planned._ Hermione thought. _I...I like it._ The tendril continued to slide down her stomach. It slid under the one wrapped around her waist. Feeling the tendril’s rough body rub hard against her stomach made her sigh in pleasure. It continued downward and into her pants. She noticed herself breathing harder. Ginny still hadn’t noticed. The tendril was now in her panties. It pressed itself hard against her jewel as it kept sliding downward to her entrance. _Oh, please go in..._ She thought. But it didn’t. Keeping itself pressed against her, it slid over her entrance and kept going down. It curved with her body, sliding toward her bottom. The tendril continued, sliding into her bottom crevasse and then it pushed itself against her bottom entrance but continued to slide past it. It finally came to rest on her tail bone. Hermione felt the tendril tense up, pushing itself hard against her. As a whole, the tendril began writhing and sliding back and forth, rubbing her jewel, her front and bottom entrance all while wriggling along her stomach. She nearly lost control and began squirming with the tendril. She let out a small squeal and Ginny looked at her. Hermione looked back at her uncomfortably.

“I... I figured out how Ron could get checkmate and I thought Ron found out too. B-but he didn’t.” She said.

To Hermione, the game seemed to go on forever but at the same time too quickly. The game ended with Harry finally cornering Ron into a checkmate. Hermione was surprised her pants weren’t drenched by the time the game ended and the tendrils finished with her. She was a little upset that she hadn’t been brought to orgasm. She knew what they were doing. The flitterbloom was teasing her; bringing her to the brink of orgasm and pulling away just before. It was, however, a good thing that she didn’t. How would she explain the moan, she shaking legs, the drenched trousers? The flitterbloom teased her and it did a good job of it. She wanted more. She wanted the flitterbloom to take control. She wanted to walk back into the Room of Requirement and let the writhing mass of tentacles and tendrils do as they pleased and not stop until every single one of them had had its way with her. And so, she decided, she would.

After the game, the day seemed to crawl by. Hermione had to talk Harry and Ron out of going back to the Room of Requirement for another game of Wizard’s Chess because she felt she couldn’t handle a second encounter and still be secretive. When dinner time came around, she didn’t spend much time talking to everyone.

“What’s wrong, Hermione?” Harry asked, genuinely concerned.

“I’m just not feeling well is all.” She said.

“Oh, well is there anything we can do for you? To help you feel better? We can walk you to the hospital wing. I’m sure Madam Pomfrey should have something to make you feel better.” Harry said.

“I think sleep will do just fine.” Hermione said.

After dinner, they went back to the Gryffindor Common Room and Hermione went up to her dorm. She lay there in her bed for what seemed like hours. After a while, she looked around her room and saw that she was still alone. _Will they ever go to bed?_ She thought. Her head was swimming with the thoughts from earlier. Her hand found its way into her pants and she didn’t bother to stop herself. She pushed her finger hard against her jewel, felt the pleasure then slid her hand across her entrance. She continued sliding her hand downward, following the curvature of her body. She pushed her hips up as her fingers slid into her bottom crevasse and rubbed against the entrance. Closing her eyes, Hermione imagined it was the tendril and sighed. She gripped her wand and muttered “Aguamenti.” Her fingers became wet and she slid one of them into her bottom entrance. She let go of her wand and slid her other hand down her pants. Hermione then slid two of her fingers into her drenched front entrance and pressed her thumb against her jewel. Her legs began to shake as her hips involuntarily thrusted. Suddenly, she heard talking coming from the staircase and she pulled her hands from her pants, grabbed her wand again and muttered “Tergeo.”

After a while, the girls began climbing into their beds. Not long after, she heard their soft breathing, indicating that they were all fast asleep. Hermione quietly sat up and put her slippers on. She made her way out the tower and down the corridors toward the Room of Requirement. Again, the door was visible. She pushed the door but it didn’t open. She pushed harder but it wouldn’t budge. Finally, she grabbed the handle and pulled. She felt stupid as the door creaked open. She walked in and the door nearly caught her heels closing behind her. Torches ignited, lighting the entire room and revealing the pool in the center of the room. Hermione looked into the pool and saw the writhing mass of flitterbloom. She smiled and felt her entrance become wet as she walked to the wall and removed her clothes. _No thinking,_ she thought, _just doing. No second thoughts._ She turned to the pool and saw the staircase was revealed and the flitterbloom opened up a pathway to the center of the pool. Tendrils wrapped around Hermione’s legs and breasts and rubbed against her entrances as she walked down the stairs and through the pathway. The pathway closed behind her as she walked through it to the center of the pool. Now standing in the center, Hermione looked at one of the walls and, without a second thought, walked straight into it.

The wall of flitterbloom writhed and pulsed as it pressed against her as she moved forward. She felt a constant pressure in front of her as her body pushed through the mass of tentacles. The flitterbloom felt damp and warm as she walked through it. The smell was sweet; each breath sent a warm, tingling sensation through her body. The light from behind her dimmed slightly and she looked back to see the walls were converging, filling the gap in the center of the pool. Hermione turned forward again and continued, expectantly; waiting, _wanting_ the tentacles to take her and take control.

The tentacles were pressing harder against her now. And it seemed as if each tentacle took care to lovingly caress her body. One stroked her inner thigh, rising up to brush against her entrance before sliding over her hips and then down her bottom. She felt it push itself into her crevasse slightly as it slid down the back of her leg. Another tentacle started at her entrance and slid upwards. She felt herself tremble as it slid up her stomach, in between her breasts and across her neck before it disappeared into the mass behind her. Each tentacle would leave behind a small amount of a clear, slimy substance as it passed over her body. While she walked, they would press themselves against the palms of her hands, seeming as if they wanted her to grip them. And she did. She squeezed several of them and slid her hand all the way up to their tips. They left behind a relatively large volume of the same clear, slimy substance. She stopped walking. Her body felt hot enough to burst into flames. She couldn’t contain herself anymore. She was hardly able to the moment the first tentacle brushed against her.

Hermione placed her hands on her legs and slid them upward, brushing against her entrance and her jewel with her thumbs, index and middle fingers. The slimy substance allowed her hands to glide up her body with little resistance to her breasts that she gripped firmly. She squeezed them, allowing her breasts to slide through her hands all the way until her nipples were caught between her thumb and forefinger, and then she squeezed them. As she repeated the process with one hand, she slid the other back down her stomach to her jewel. She was aware of every tentacle, every tendril that rubbed itself against her body. Each one leaving behind more of the slimy substance. As she rubbed herself, the tentacles and tendrils slithered to her feet and climbed her legs. She was covered in the slime now. She rubbed harder. Feeling her legs grow weak, Hemione fell to her knees.

Her knees hit the floor with a thump. She felt tentacles slide across her calves, slithering toward her. As they climbed the back of her thighs, she felt herself tremble with anticipation. She pushed two fingers into her entrance and began to wiggle them around inside herself. The tentacles now pushed themselves between her thighs. They wrapped around her legs twice before sliding upward to her entrance. She removed her hand. They each slithered around her entrance and up her stomach, giving her goosebumps. They stopped just shy of her breasts where they wrapped themselves around her again and pushed upward. Hermione felt the weight on her knees gradually lessen. Two more tentacles came from above, slid down the back of her neck, and separated to travel under her arms. She let go of her breast as the tentacles made their way toward them from either side. The tentacle on her left side slid under her left breast as the one on the right slid under her right breast. They crossed each other in the center of her chest and slid upwards above her breasts, where they continued under her arms again and around her back.

At once, all the tentacles that were wrapped around Hermione tightened their grip and pushed upward, lifting her into the air. She yelped in surprise as they tilted her backward. _This is it!_ She thought as they opened her legs. A tentacle came from beneath her, pushed itself against her lower back and slid to her bottom. It pushed itself into her crevasse and followed the curvature of her body as it made its way to her front entrance. It began to squirm and writhe as it rubbed itself against Hermione’s body. She let out a moan in approval as she allowed her body to squirm with the tentacle. Unable to contain herself, Hermione grabbed the tentacle and pushed it down to her entrance. Before she could push it into her, one tentacle shot out from the wall, wrapped around her wrist and pulled her hand away. Before she could even move her other arm an inch, another tentacle grabbed that one as well. She looked at her hands and saw the tentacles place themselves into her palms. She squeezed them and started stroking.

Hermione felt small tendrils slither up her legs. They pushed themselves underneath the writhing tentacle and separated, slithering to both of her entrances. The tendrils teased her by rubbing along the brim of her entrances. She squeezed the tentacles in her hands harder. “Just...go...in already...” She mumbled. The tendrils must have heard her, or felt they teased her enough. Either way, they coiled up, lining the entire brim of her entrances and pushed themselves in.

To Hermione, it felt as if rings were pushed into her entrances. The tendrils pushed deeper. They pushed so deep that Hermione felt a small jolt of pain. They stopped their journey there. The body of the tendrils pushed in, lining her insides, then started spinning. Feeling them circle around inside her, Hermione’s eyes rolled up, her back arched and her exhalation could come out as nothing more than a trembling moan. The tendrils continued to spin as the tentacle continued writhing and squirming. Hermione’s body felt hot, her head felt light; she was on the edge and ready to jump, to let her pleasure consume her.

The tendrils suddenly pulled away from her.

“No...” Hermione moaned, “I was so close...”

The tentacle also stopped squirming and started pulling away, following the path it took earlier. It stopped at her entrance and pressed itself hard against it, then with one thrust, it pushed itself deep into her. Hermione let out a scream in both pain and pleasure as the flitterbloom repeated the motion of pulling itself almost completely out of her entrance, then thrusting itself deep into her. She looked at the tentacle, eager to watch it work, to see it pleasure her and was caught off guard when something sprayed her chest, shoulder and neck.

Hermione had completely forgotten that she was stroking the two tentacles that held her arms. One of them had ejaculated its sweet slime and juice onto her body. She felt the other begin to throb in her hand. Now staring intently at the throbbing tentacle, she began to stroke harder. Hermione opened her mouth just before it sprayed. The stream of sweet tasting juice first hit her neck, traveled up to her chin, then into her welcoming mouth. She swirled her tongue around, savoring the flavor. Having now been drained, the tentacles released her arms.

The instant Hermione’s hands were free, she slid them directly to her entrance. With one hand, she squeezed the lips of it against the thrusting tentacle and pulled upward. With the other, she vigorously rubbed her now exposed jewel. Her body bucked hard as waves of pleasure passed through her. It was a welcomed surprise when another tentacle pushed itself into her bottom entrance. She threw her head back and let out a shaky breath as the tentacles alternated in thrusting. One pushed as the other pulled. Her body was on fire, she was going to burst. Both tentacles pushed, with one final thrust, deep into Hermione’s entrances and filled her. It leaked from her bottom entrance as it sprayed, mixed with a clear, salty smelling juice from her other. She screamed as she reached climax.

The two tentacles, now having been depleted, removed themselves from her entrances and started retreating into the mass of flitterbloom. _This isn’t over,_ Hermione thought. She reached out and grabbed them with both hands.

“Oh, no...” She said, her voice shaking, “I’m not finished with you yet.”

With all of the strength she could muster, she pushed both tentacles into her front entrance. They obediently thrusted alternatively. Her mouth fell open when they both began writhing around inside her. Before she could close it, a tentacle shot from the wall and pushed itself into her mouth. Her eyes opened wide in surprise and she could see the body of the tentacle. _You wanted this,_ she thought to herself, _they’re taking control, might as well go along with it._ She grabbed it with both hands and began thrusting her head, sucking hard on the tentacle. She pushed one hand into the mass of flitterbloom; when she removed it, she was gripping another tentacle and an innumerable number of tiny tendrils had wrapped themselves around her hand, wrist and forearm. They crept up her arm as she slid her hand along the tentacle’s body. The tendrils wrapped around her torso, spiraling around her breasts until they reached her nipples. They continued down to her entrance where they wrapped tightly around her jewel. What would have been a gasp only came out as a muffled slurp sound as it forced Hermione to inadvertently suck harder, causing the tentacle to release a trickle of the sweet tasting juice she longed for.

As the tendrils followed the curvature of Hermione’s body, they slithered into her bottom crevasse and pushed outward, spreading it apart. Two small tentacles, moving lightning fast, pushed into her bottom entrance and began twisting around. The surprise caused her to attempt another gasp, but again, she only sucked harder. This time, the tentacle released its full volume of juice. Hermione’s eyes rolled back as she gulped the juice down, trying to swallow every drop.

Flipping her around every way possible, it seemed as if each and every tentacle of the giant flitterbloom plant took its turn entering each of Hermione’s entrances. She didn’t mind the salty taste when one would move from her front entrance to her mouth, but she greatly disliked every time one would move to her mouth from her bottom entrance. She found that if she started by sucking hard, the tentacle would release some of its slime and juice instantly, masking the taste.

Each tentacle would end its turn by either spraying its slime and juice in her or on her. By the time the final tentacles were finishing in and on Hermione, she couldn’t open her eyes and she wouldn’t breathe through her nose for fear of breathing in the slime. She did once and it burned terribly. The tentacles gently laid her down on the floor of the pool. The floor was warm. When she was finally able to wipe the slime from her eyes, she opened them to the sight of at least twenty tentacles, lumbering over her. Some of them slowly lowered themselves to lay on her body while others fell over top of her. Her head was swimming; she lost count of how many times she had climaxed. Her head fell to one side and she saw that she was lying in a large puddle of slime and juice. It smelled sweet. She lay there for what seemed like an eternity, her arms and legs were too weak to move but were perfectly content with frequent, involuntary twitches.

When Hermione was able to stand, she stumbled up the stairs and to the shower that had materialized next to her clothes. As the hot water washed the slime off her body, she found herself too weak to continue standing. She leaned until her back pressed against the wall and slid down to the floor. She placed her hands on her shoulders and slid them down her body. Her breasts and entrances were sensitive and sore. _It may be a while before I come back..._ She thought. After she washed off and got dressed, she walked to the door and pushed it open. The corridor was dark. Hermione stepped out of the Room of Requirement and before pushing the door closed, she looked in one last time. The flitterbloom was completely still. She stared at the mass for a moment and it didn’t move. She remembered when she walked into the room, the giant flitterbloom plant was writhing and pulsing, expectantly waiting for her. Thinking back to her first encounter with the giant plant, she remembered it was still moving when she left the room. _Wow,_ she thought _I really must have drained every vine this time._ She wondered how long it would take before the flitterbloom was ready for her again, knowing it would be at least a few days before she was ready for it again. She was jerked from her thought when she heard someone speak behind her.

“Hello, Hermione.”

Hermione spun around, slamming the door shut. In front of her was a dark silhouette that was her height with long, wavy hair that turned a dirty blond as her eyes adjusted. She saw silvery blue eyes gazing at her. Upon further inspection, she noticed the girl hadn’t been wearing shoes.

“Uh-hello, Luna. Where are your shoes?” Hermione said.

“I don’t know, I suspect the Nargles have taken them again. I’ve been looking for them for hours now. What were you doing with that flitterbloom?”

“Uh... Nothing, just observing them.” Hermione said. “I plan on taking Advanced Herbology over the summer. I wanted to see how they reacted to different stimuli.”

“I plan on taking Advanced Herbology as well as Advanced Magizoology over the summer.” Luna said, now taking small steps toward her. “Hermione, you know as well as I do that flitterbloom isn’t part of the Advanced Herbology curriculum.” Her face was now inches from Hermione’s. “You and I also know that the flitterbloom was ever so briefly mentioned in our Sex Ed class.”

 _She obviously didn’t get sorted into Ravenclaw by accident_. Hermione thought as Luna slowly leaned in to whisper in her ear.

“This isn’t your first time here late at night, is it? I saw you leave Gryffindor Tower a few nights ago.” Hermione could feel her breath; Luna was so close she could almost feel her lips on her ear.

Luna whispered, almost inaudibly. “This is why you wanted to have a little bit of girl talk with Ginny and me, isn’t it?”

If Hermione hadn’t blushed blood red from embarrassment a couple of seconds ago, she most certainly had now. Her ears and face were on fire. What could she possibly say now? How could she possibly hope to get herself out of this one? As she whispered, Luna’s voice sounded almost indifferent but bordered sinister. Would she rat Hermione out? What was the purpose of this confrontation? Luna backed away and Hermione could see that she was smiling slightly. Luna reached out with one arm and gently grabbed Hermione’s wrist.

“We’re both going to be here all summer.” Luna said. “I don’t think we will be to terribly busy. We may have a lot of free time on our hands. I don’t think it would hurt at all if we... Experimented a little bit with what we learn in our classes. We may find out other things we will enjoy doing with our free time.” She paused, “If you don’t mind, I would very much like to join you next time.”

Hermione was lost for words. Luna Lovegood just asked her if she could join in next time she went to the Room of Requirement. For some reason, Hermione felt terrified. She searched for an excuse, for a way out, any way out but the only think she could say was:

“Okay.”

The word shocked Hermione, she couldn’t believe she was agreeing to this. It seemed alright after her first night there, but she decided not to tell them because it would be strange. What would they do together in the pool filled with flitterbloom? The thought of how awkward it would be and the shame of it all is what stopped Hermione from asking in the first place. But now, it was decided for her; she would be going back to the Room of Requirement, and she wouldn’t be alone.

Luna smiled, showing her brilliant teeth, her eyes bright with excitement. She turned and skipped away, leaving Hermione at the door, still trying to make sense of it all.


	3. Two is Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione had hoped Luna would forget about their encounter. She knew this hope was ridiculous, so she decided to enroll in Advanced Herbology to cover her tracks. Luna, however, is very persistent and won't let their agreement go without it being honored. Hermione will have to let Luna join her in the Room of Requirement. Who knows? Maybe she'll enjoy it.

**Part Three: Two is Company**

Looking back at all her years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Hermione remembered that the end of each year was bitter-sweet. On one hand, she was going home to see her family again. On the other hand, she was leaving the most magical and amazing place she had ever been to. These memories ran through her head as she watched Hogwarts Castle fade away in the distance as the Hogwarts Express raced away back to Platform 9 ¾. This time, however, there was no sadness. She was only leaving on a day trip to Diagon Alley so she could purchase the books and equipment she needed for her summer courses.

As she stared out the window, Harry and Ron were going on about what they might expect on their first day as interns at the Ministry of Magic. The door to the train car slid open and Ginny stepped in. Harry and Ron immediately stopped and focused their attention on her.

“Mum is going to drive you insane this summer. Bill has been gone, Fred and George moved out last month and I’ll be at the Ministry most of the time.” Ron said.

“She can’t if I’m not home.” Ginny said, a hint of sadness in her voice.

“What do you mean?” Ron asked.

“Well, I’ve got a decent shot at playing for the Holyhead Harpies if I practice hard. The Quidditch field at Hogwarts is the best place to practice without anyone getting to worried, so I’ll be staying at Hogwarts this summer.” She said.

“Mcgonagall is going to let you stay at Hogwarts just to practice Quidditch?” Harry asked.

“Well, no. It’s not allowed. So, I’ll be taking journalism over the summer and practice during my free time.” Ginny replied with a slight hint of a smile on her face. “Who knows? Maybe I’ll have a decent shot at commentating if I don’t make the team.”

Ginny sat in the train car with the rest of them. Harry and Ron quickly resumed their conversation while Ginny and Hermione started their own. They discovered they would be in Advanced Herbology together. Ginny took it as an elective, while Hermione lied and told her she felt it would help her in Magical Law Enforcement. In reality, after her encounter with Luna, Hermione applied for the class hoping she could convince Luna that she really was just testing different stimuli on the flitterbloom. She and Ginny decided they would study together three nights a week and eat lunch together as often as they were able. Soon after their conversation ended, Ginny excused herself so she could go spend time with the other girls on the Quidditch team. Hermione stared out the window and after a couple of minutes, Harry and Ron’s voices faded away as she drifted off into her own thoughts.

Her mind wondered in every direction. What would summer classes be like? Would she have new dormitory mates? Did houses even matter during the summer? Would Luna forget about their encounter? It seemed her mind kept coming back to that moment. Luna making up Hermione’s mind up for her then turning and leaving like nothing happened. Hermione was terrified. She had no idea what to expect during the summer. She didn’t want to go anywhere near the Room of Requirement, no matter how amazing her second time there was. Even with all the negative thoughts, she couldn’t help but notice her temperature seem to rise a little each time an image of the two of them flicked through her mind. After a while, she was jarred from her thoughts as the train jerked to a halt at Platform 9 ¾. She left her car and turned to go to the nearest exit only to freeze. Near the front of the train, she could see, very clearly, wavy, dirty-blonde hair. Hermione turned as fast as she could and made her way to the next nearest exit. She quickly told Harry and Ron goodbye and left, saying she needed to get her things and make it back before the train left.

It seemed to take forever to get her supplies from Diagon Alley. It seemed even more crowded during the summer than it did before school. _Magical Law Vol. 1_ was nowhere to be found. Luckily, she found someone selling their used books just outside of the book store and they had a copy. She had no choice but to pay more than the book was worth. _Greedy graduates,_ she thought as she walked away. _Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts_ was also difficult to find as bookstores were just starting to slowly restock it after the Ministry of Magic admitted to Voldemort’s existence. It took a near war for the Ministry to reinstate Hogwarts’ right to choose its own curriculum again. After purchasing the last copy of _Advanced Herbology Vol. I_ , she had everything she needed for the summer.

Hermione was happy to finally make it back to the train and board. She no longer needed to worry about missing it and could now rest. Even though she was only gone for a few hours, she felt as though she had been awake for days. It didn’t help that she was still sore from her last visit to the Room of Requirement a couple of nights ago. She heard the latch to the car door and looked to see Ginny walking in and, to her dismay, Luna was right on her heels. They sat and talked for a while about Ginny’s plans for the summer.

“So, I only have classes in the morning. The girls are wanting to practice in the evenings. That gives me a couple of hours each day to practice by myself and then with the rest of the team.” Ginny said enthusiastically.

“Don’t you think you’ll be exhausted if all you do every day is practice? Don’t you have to study for exams? I know you have a good shot at getting a position on the Holyhead Harpies but you need to plan for your future after that as well.” Hermione said, knowing this might hurt the young woman’s feelings but also knowing she needed to hear it. She was often times like her older brother, doing and not thinking. “And besides, you already made plans with me to study three nights a week, so don’t forget about that.” Hermione made sure to openly speak about their plans to spend time together, hoping it would deter Luna from her plans.

A horn blew and the train lurched forward, they were now on their way back to the magical and amazing home away from home, Hogwarts. Only minutes had went by before everyone in the car fell silent. Hermione screamed in her head for Ginny to keep talking but instead, the young woman stood up and excused herself so she could spend time with the other girls on the Quidditch team. Hermione stared at the car door in shock as it closed, her only lifeline now gone. _I shouldn’t have been so harsh... maybe she would have stayed in here with us. Stupid!_ Hermione scolded herself for her mistake.

With a swish of her wand, Luna locked the car door and flung the curtains shut tight.

“Uh... What are you doing, Luna?” Hermione asked, trying to bite back the fear in her voice.

The girl scooted over so she was sitting directly in front of Hermione.

“Do you want to play a game?” She asked.

“W-what kind of game?” Hermione asked.

“Oh, I’m sure you’ve heard of it. It’s called ‘ _Nervous’_. Have you ever played it?” Luna asked.

“Uh... No. I think that game is a little childish. Don’t you?” She asked.

“Well, I wouldn’t say _childish_. Immature? A little. Fun? _Absolutely_. Let’s give it a try. Do you know the rules?”

“I-I don’t really want to play, Luna. I’m really tired. I’d prefer to just be alone so I can take a nap.”

“Oh, come on, it won’t take more than five minutes!” Luna said. “Here, I’ll go first. I’ll start at your knees and move upward. If you get nervous, just say ‘nervous’ and I’ll pull away.”

_Why did I have to wear a skirt today?_ Hermione thought. She knew Luna wasn’t going to give up and she really was tired. The only way she would be able to take a nap was to do this first. A very simple idea struck her. _As soon as she touches me, I’ll say ‘nervous’ then that’ll be the end of the game._

“Alright, fine. But just one game, and as soon as I say ‘nervous’ you pull away. Okay?” Hermione said as sternly as she could manage, which to her, seemed to have as much authority as a terrified mouse telling a hungry cat not to eat it.

“Just one more rule,” Luna said, “You have to let me move my hand at least one foot before you can say it.” Luna said with a smile.

“...Fine.” Hermione said. _I’ll be counting the inches._ She thought as Luna placed her hands high on her knees.

Her hands were warm and soft as they slowly slid up Hermione’s thighs. Luna never broke eye contact. Hermione felt her ears turn red and was happy her hair was covering them. _If she saw that, she definitely wouldn’t stop when I told her to,_ she thought as one of Luna’s hands slid down to her inner thigh and up to her entrance. Hermione felt her face begin to glow red as Luna’s fingers brushed against her lower lips. She involuntarily gasped and tried to disguise it as a breath to say “Nervous”.

Luna frowned. “Are you sure you’re nervous? It seemed to me that you were beginning to enjoy it.”

Hermione couldn’t deny what Luna had just said but she couldn’t let Luna continue. _The girl is erratic. If I hadn’t said the word, what would she have done next?_ She thought.

“Okay, that’s fine,” Luna said. “I’ll leave you be so you can take a nap.” She turned and walked out of the car. Hermione couldn’t help but notice Luna was smiling as she was speaking. She knew she wasn’t finished yet and she had something else planned. _She just can’t take a hint, can she?_ Hermione thought as she tried to steady her breathing so she could take a nap. When she had finally calmed down, she grabbed a pillow and blanket from the rack above her, laid across the seat and began to drift.

_Smack!_ Hermione felt a sharp pain on her bottom. She turned to see what it was but was pushed down to the floor by a dark shadow. She looked down at herself and saw that she was completely nude. The shadow slithered across the floor toward her. She tried to scoot back away from it but it was to fast. The shadow covered her ankles and she could feel it wrap around them, holding her in place. The shadow slid under her; she could feel it fill her lower crevasse as it slid to her upper back. It wrapped around her chest, covering her breasts, then she felt it begin to squeeze her nipples. Her fear was overcome by a burst of pleasure as the shadow pushed itself against her lower entrance. Hermione threw her head back and felt the shadow wrap around her neck and slide into her mouth. It took shape in her mouth, long, cylindrical and tasting of chocolate. She involuntarily sucked in surprise. Not soon after, she began to savor the taste as the shadow drizzled more into her mouth. It kept pushing itself against her lower entrance but for some reason, it wouldn’t go in. She desperately wanted it to. She wanted to see it push itself against her. She looked down and was shocked to see the shadow had taken on a figure and color. Between Hermione’s legs was Luna. Her tongue was sliding from the bottom of her entrance up to her jewel then going back down again to probe her entrance.

Hermione jolted upright. Breathing hard, she looked around the car. No one. She felt hot, and between her legs was an unmistakable wetness. She rested her face in her hands as she tried to steady her breathing. After a couple of seconds, she began to breathe through her nose and was able to smell her fingers. _Was I... fingering myself in my sleep?_ She thought as she smelled her other hand. _With both hands?_ She looked down at her skirt and was relieved to see that she must have put her hands under her skirt, as it wasn’t wet. She looked out the window and could see Hogwarts Castle. The train came to a stop and Hermione waited several minutes, hoping Luna would be off the train and well on her way to the castle.

It was dinner time when everyone arrived at the castle. Hermione walked into the Great Hall and saw one large table in the center of the room, set with plates, bowls and silverware. She noticed the only banner hanging from the ceiling was the Hogwarts insignia, proudly bearing the houses of Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw upon its shield. Hermione walked down the length of the table until she saw Ginny. There was an open seat next to her, so she sat. Looking around, she relaxed when she saw Luna was sitting halfway down the table.

“Good evening, everyone.” The magically amplified voice of Professor McGonagall boomed. “We would like to welcome you all to Hogwarts’ first summer of advanced courses. As you can tell, we have made some changes. With so few students attending the summer courses, there is no need for the usual four tables. Furthermore, there is no need for you all to be separated into your houses. To your left and right are your fellow Hogwarts peers. This summer, we want you to grow together as friends. And so, instead of sleeping in your respective house dormitories, females will be sleeping in a consolidated dormitory and males will be sleeping in a consolidated dormitory. This is to protect your houses during the regular school year as well as to help facilitate renovations in each house. Because of the reduced number of students, there is no need for four of you to sleep in the same room. Instead, it will be two. After dinner, you will be given a slip of parchment with a room number. That is your room for the summer. With that being said, enjoy your summer together and enjoy tonight’s special meal!”

McGonagall clapped her hands and a magnificent buffet appeared in the center of the table. The Great Hall went from silent to bustling conversations and laughter in an instant. Everyone reached and grabbed their favorite foods. Ginny took a chicken leg while Hermione favored a slice of turkey.

“This is the best meal yet!” Ginny said, nearly yelling so Hermione could hear her over the different conversations.

“I know!” Hermione said. “I can’t wait to see what breakfast will be like.”

The students talked and ate for an hour and a half before McGonagall clapped her hands again and the food disappeared. A small piece of parchment took the place of each plate. Hermione picked hers up and read _Room: 069_.

“What room did you get?” She asked Ginny.

“Room 072.”

Hermione walked down the corridor to her room. She pushed the door open and stood there, mouth agape.

“Hello, roommate.” Luna said.

“No, no, no,” Hermione whispered under her breath. She pulled the parchment out again and looked, hoping she had mistakenly read 069 instead of 096 but she was correct. She was absolutely sure she was correct when she looked to the empty bed and saw her luggage.

“Is everything alright?” Luna asked.

“Uh-yeah. Luna, about the other night, I-”

“It’s alright, Hermione, we don’t have to go tonight. I’m kind of tired anyway.” Luna said.

“It’s not that, I don’t think I want to go. Like I said, I was just testing to see what the flitterbloom would react to.”

“Testing it with your body?” Luna asked.

“No!” Hermione nearly shouted. “I was throwing sticks and rocks into it and casting different spells to see how it would react.”

“Your hair was wet. Your face was red, and you could barely walk out of the room. That wasn’t the first time I’ve seen you come out of the Room of Requirement, Hermione.” Luna said

Hermione was at a loss for words. She had been caught red handed and when Luna asked to join her, she agreed. There was no way out of it. Luna knew, or at least had an idea of what she was doing in the Room of Requirement. That thought gave Hermione a sudden realization.

“Did you give me a dream on the train?”

“What?” Luna asked. She seemed bewildered, but that was normal for her.

“I had a dream.” She looked behind her to be sure the door was shut. “It was... me... in a room of some sort... a shadow knocked me down and started... doing things to me. And when I looked down at it... it was you... down there... licking. Did you give me that dream?”

“It may have been a mare. They don’t always cause nightmares you know. I’ve had several nice dreams that I believe were brought on by a mare.” Luna said.

“Never mind, forget it.” Hermione said as she turned around and started unpacking her bags.

“Maybe... maybe it was you.”

Hermione whipped back around so fast her hair slapped her in the face. “What?” She said.

“Well, sometimes our subconscious tells us what we want through our dreams.”

Hermione stood there, mouth agape again with no words. She knew part of her enjoyed playing the game with Luna on the train. As she was about to say ‘nervous’ a part deep down inside her was screaming for her not to say it, to let Luna continue.

“I don’t... I don’t know.” Hermione finally said, partially accepting that the dream may have just been brought on by her own desires. That was, after all, what caused her to go to the Room of Requirement in the first place. She wanted to believe that it was just curiosity, something she just had to experience to put her head straight. But deep down, from the moment she stepped into the Room of Requirement, she knew it was a desire. That’s why she went back. It’s why, instead of grabbing the tentacles and taking control on her second visit, she walked right into the wall and let them take control. It was her desire. And now, her desires were starting to lean toward Luna, and the Room of Requirement.

“Are you okay?” Luna asked.

“Y-yeah.” Hermione said, confused.

“Do... you want to play ‘ _Nervous’_ again?” Luna asked.

Hermione looked at her for a moment. Just as there was no avoiding going to the Room of Requirement the first time, there was no avoiding this, at least not for long. Her desire would soon overtake her, so why put it off?

“O-okay.” She said, then she locked the door.

“Sit down on your bed.” Luna said as she started to smile.

Hermione sat on the bed and Luna pulled up a chair. She looked at Hermione’s knees and her eyes traced her body up until their eyes met.

“Remember, if you get nervous, all you have to do is say ‘nervous’ and I’ll stop.” Luna said.

“Okay... I remember.” Hermione said.

Luna placed her hands on Hermione’s knees just as she did on the train and began to slide them upward. She could feel Hermione shake. She was nervous, but wasn’t saying anything. Luna followed the same path as she had on the train without any protest. Her finger grazed against her lower lips and Hermione let out a small, almost inaudible sigh. With one hand, she pulled Hermione’s panties aside and with the other, she let her fingers slide up and down against the lips of her entrance. This time, Hermione’s sigh was more noticeable. So, Luna continued. She slowly pushed her middle finger into Hermione and curled it upward in a beckoning motion. This produced a moan. Luna stood up and leaned into Hermione’s ear and whispered.

“Have you ever had your clit licked?”

For her entire life, she had always thought of it as her jewel. Her mother told her never to show that area to others, that it was her jewel. She knew it was called a clit but she never thought of it that way.

“No,” she said.

With that, Luna sat back down on the chair and removed her finger from Hermione. She slid her hands around the outside of Hermione’s legs, grabbed her panties, and pulled them off. She put her hand on Hermione’s chest, between her breasts and pushed her back to lay down. Hermione practically fell. She knelt and began kissing Hermione’s inner thighs. As her head moved up to her waist, she pushed Hermione’s skirt up. She made it to the lips of her entrance and began kissing around them, letting her tongue linger for a brief moment after each one. On her last kiss, her tongue stayed and she slid it over Hermione’s lip and onto her entrance. Hermione’s hips bucked gently as Luna’s tongue moved upward to her clit. When Luna’s tongue landed on her clit, she heard Hermione gasp and felt her hand grab her hair. Gripping Hermione’s waist, Luna began to suck, roll, bite and lick her clit. She could feel Hermione tighten her grip as her hips bucked more violently. After a moment, she began to feel Hermione shake. Knowing she was close to orgasm, she pulled away and looked at her again.

“Do you want to take this somewhere else?” Luna asked.

“Yes.” Hermione responded almost without hesitation.

With the new layout, each dormitory had its own common room. Hermione and Luna walked through the girls’ common room and into the corridor. Mr. Filch was on holiday, so they didn’t need to worry about anyone catching them out of bed. Not that he could do anything. They were adults, after all. They had to walk completely across the castle before they came across the painting of Barnabas Barmy. As it had been on each of her other visits, the door to the Room of Requirement was visible. What was depicted on the door made Hermione blush.

The door had taken the form of an arched double door as it did during Harry and Ron’s game of Giant Wizard’s Chess. This time, however, instead of two pawns and a king, the door portrayed two beautiful women. They were both nude and kneeling with arms wrapped around each other and they looked as if they were leaning in for a kiss. Beneath them, near the bottom of the door was what looked like a mat of some sort. Wrapped around both of their legs and extending halfway up their backs was a tentacle. Each woman had a pair of two tentacles that extended from the door hinges to their lower backs and disappearing inside them.

Luna stepped forward, pulled the door open and walked inside. Hermione, beginning to have second thoughts, slowly walked in behind her. The door shut behind them and merged with the wall, sealing them in. Torches ignited, lighting the room. Hermione was surprised as she saw that instead of a pool in the middle of the room, there was a king size four poster bed. Potted flitterbloom sat at the headboard and footboard of the bed.

Luna began walking towards the bed but stopped when she noticed that Hermione wasn’t following her.

“You alright, Hermione?” Luna asked.

“Just a little nervous is all.”

“You weren’t nervous earlier.” Luna said as she pulled a small vile from her jacket pocket. She held her wand over the vile and muttered something under her breath. A blue liquid poured from her wand into the vile. She walked back over to Hermione and handed her the vile.

“What is this?” Hermione asked.

“Calming draught. Take it and you won’t be so nervous.”

Hermione put the vile to her lips, threw her head back and drank the liquid. A couple of seconds later, the nervousness left her. She looked at Luna and nodded her head. Luna held out her hand, which Hermione took, and they walked to the bed together.

“Want some help?” Luna asked as she pulled her jacket off.

Hermione half-smiled and Luna pulled her shirt off. Hermione returned the favor and removed Luna’s shirt. Luna grabbed Hermione by the waist and began to slide her hands up towards her breasts. They slid behind Hermione’s back and unhooked her bra. Hermione pulled her arms from the straps and let it fall to the floor as Luna slid her hands to her chest, letting her thumbs brush over Hermione’s nipples. Luna then knelt down and pulled Hermione’s skirt down. Hermione took the opportunity to unhook Luna’s bra. Luna pulled her bra off and then pulled Hermione’s panties down. She kissed her entrance as she stood up. Hermione sighed. Luna pulled her own pants down and Hermione noticed she wasn’t wearing any underwear to begin with.

Hermione climbed onto the bed first and felt Luna’s hand slide down her lower back onto her bottom. She rolled over onto her back and Luna climbed on top of her. She slid her tongue from Hermione’s clit, up her stomach, over her breast and stopped at her neck near her chin. That was when Hermione tilted her head down to meet her. Hermione’s entire body began to tingle when their lips met. Luna slid her tongue into Hermione’s mouth and she welcomed it with hers. Their tongues danced together in Hermione’s mouth and she pushed her tongue into Luna’s. Hermione slid her hand down Luna’s body and found her entrance. She quickly found her clit and began to rub.

“Not fair,” Luna gasped as she found Hermione’s clit and began rubbing.

Hermione went a step further by sliding her middle finger into Luna’s entrance and rubbing her clit with her thumb. Luna moaned as she lowered her head to suck Hermione’s nipple. Hermione pushed Luna’s head back, causing her to release her breast, then she pushed Luna’s head to the side. Luna must have had the same idea. She flipped around on top of Hermione.

She stared at Luna’s entrance; her mouth was watering. She pushed two fingers into her and Luna did the same. After a moment, she felt Luna’s lips on her entrance and she began licking. Hermione, now gasping and moaning, trying to control her body wrapped her arms around Luna’s waist and pulled her in. Her mouth planted itself on Luna’s entrance. Luna pushed herself into Hermione so hard that she wondered if this was the first time she had ever done such a thing. Now that she had the upper hand, she didn’t intend on losing it. Knowing what it felt like to have tentacles enter her rear entrance, she placed her finger that was already wet on Luna’s rear entrance. She circled it for a moment before slowly pushing it in. She made sure so suck hard on Luna’s clit as she did this. Luna started to shake.

They each rubbed, licked and sucked harder until Hermione felt something touch her hair. She pulled away from Luna to see what it was.

“It looks like they’ve come to play.” She said.

Now with her thumb in Luna’s rear, she grabbed the tentacle with her free hand and slowly push it into Luna’s entrance. Luna pulled her head away from Hermione and then let it rest on her waist as she moaned while Hermione continued to finger her bottom and lick her clit as the tentacle pushed deeper and harder into her. Then Hermione felt something begin to probe her bottom. She didn’t need to look to know what it was. She lifted her bottom from the bed to present her entrance to the welcomed invader. The tendril circled around her bottom entrance until it was well lubricated then pushed itself in. She heard a slurp from Luna and tilted her head to see what was happening. She was holding a tentacle and bobbing her head back and forth. Seeing this made Hermione feel even hotter.

Hermione reached with her free hand and began rubbing her jewel. Luna pulled the tentacle from her mouth and aimed it toward Hermione.

“Say ‘cheese’!” Luna said.

As soon as Hermione looked to see what was happening, the tentacle sprayed its juice on Hermione’s face. She jumped back in shock.

“So that’s how you want to play? You should know that I made every tentacle in the pool cum last time I was in here. I’ll have no problem making them spray you.” She said as she grabbed a tentacle and started stroking it.

Luna climbed off from Hermione and laid next to her. “I’ll welcome every drop as long as you help me lick it off.” She whispered in Hermione’s ear.

With that, Hermione climbed on top of Luna, grabbed two tentacles to push into Luna’s entrances and two more to push into her own. Luna pulled Hermione in. The pleasure was to much for Hermione to fight and she fell into her. As she fell, she pushed her tongue into Luna’s mouth once more and their tongues began their intricate dance. She felt a tentacle slither between them and push itself between their mouths, causing them to break their kiss. They began simultaneously licking the tentacle, their tongues touching every now and then. After a few moments, the tentacle burst and sprayed both of them with its thick white substance. Luna pulled Hermione in and licked it off her cheek. Hermione returned the favor and licked the juice from her neck and chin. She felt something warm coat her insides and realized the tentacles had sprayed inside her and it was leaking out. She pulled herself up higher onto Luna and allowed it to leak onto her stomach and chest. Seeing Luna’s breasts coated with the juice gave Hermione a rush.

When the tentacles pulled themselves from her, she slid down Luna’s body and sucked the juice from her breasts, being sure to catch her nipples with her teeth. This caused Luna to moan all the louder. Hermione looked down to see the tentacles were still thrusting themselves deep into Luna. _They’re going to bring her to orgasm_ , she thought, so she flipped herself around on top of Luna and began to lick her clit. Luna’s moans gradually grew louder as her hips bucked more violently. With one final buck of the hips and a scream, Luna was brought to orgasm. The tentacles must have ejaculated at the same time. A clear, salty liquid mixed with the all to familiar white juice sprayed from Luna’s entrance and onto Hermione’s face.

The tentacles removed themselves from Luna and Hermione licked the last bit of juice from Luna’s entrance. She flipped back around on top of her and held her face near Luna’s. Luna lifted her head to kiss Hermione.

“D-did you...?” She tried to ask but apparently didn’t have the strength.

“I came close, but no. You certainly did, though.” Hermione replied.

Luna grabbed Hermione’s waist and pulled her up.

“Then I owe you one.” She said as she pulled Hermione higher until her entrance was level to her face.

As Luna licked, she slid one hand around to Hermione’s rear and pushed a thumb into her. Hermione tried not to put all her weight on the girl’s face but found that her strength had left her and she couldn’t support herself. Her hips started to buck. Her legs began to shake. She covered her mouth to try to stifle a loud moan as she was brought to orgasm. She fell forward, pushing herself harder into Luna, hoping she would continue licking until her orgasm had passed. Luna obliged.

When Hermione rolled off of her, Luna pulled herself to eye level, stroked her hair and kissed her. Then they laid there holding each other for what seemed like hours until Luna said “So, you mentioned a pool.”

“The last two times I came here, there was a pool filled with flitterbloom. I don’t know why it was a bed this time.” Hermione said.

“Do you think it manifested what we both wanted? Maybe it manifested a bed because... Honestly, all I could think about the entire walk here was you laying on the bed with your legs open.” Luna replied.

Hermione blushed, “Then maybe that’s why the bed was here.”

She looked to the wall, “Look, there’s a shower, care to join me?”

“No sense in wasting water,” Hermione said.

After showering, they dressed themselves and made their way to the wall where the door was before it sealed itself. They stood near the wall, waiting but the door didn’t appear.

“Uhh...” Hermione said.

“Has this ever happened before?” Luna asked.

“No, usually the door is here after I get out of the shower.”

They stared at the wall. A dim, pinprick of light emerged and started moving along the wall. It completed a pattern, then restarted, moving faster and faster. The light grew in brightness so much that they had to look away. When the light finally dimmed, they looked at the wall to find words engraved.

_ONE MAY ENJOY. TWO MAY INDULGE. BUT WITH THREE, THE SECRETS OF TRUE PLEASURE WILL BE REVEALED._

The message began to fade away as if it were drawn on the wall and not etched, then the door emerged. The door depicted three women, each suspended in the air by tentacles. One of the women raised higher than the others, her face displayed unimaginable pleasure as her legs were held open by tentacles while another woman was bent over between her legs, spreading her lower lips. The other woman was behind her, spreading her lower cheeks.

“Wait...” Hermione said, “The girl in front, she kind of looks like you.”

“And the girl in the back looks like you.” Luna said.

They both looked up at the woman the other two were pleasuring.

“Then who is...” Hermione said pointing at the girl.

Realization struck them simultaneously.

“Ginny.”


	4. Three is the Key

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three is the Key. Hermione and Luna work toward getting Ginny to join them on their late night adventures. Though Hermione is hesitant, Luna works without pause to convince Ginny to join them by use of magic.

**Part Four: Three is the Key**

The door to room number 069 was flung open by an exhausted and frustrated Hermione.

“Ugh.” She moaned as she dropped her _Magical Law Vol. 1_ book on her desk. It landed with a loud _thump_.

“Tough day?” Luna asked. She had been sitting cross-legged on her bed braiding her hair.

“I missed five questions on my first exam in _Magical Law Enforcement_. _Five_!” Hermione nearly shouted.

“Out of how many?” Luna asked.

“Fifty.” She answered as she threw herself onto her bed. “All of them regarding the laws governing centaurs. I’ve researched the revised laws. The exam questions were referring to outdated laws.”

Luna pushed herself off of her bed and walked over to Hermione, who was still laying on her back, her arms spread out and hair spread out all around her head. She pushed Hermione’s legs apart, climbed on top of her and gently kissed her neck. Hermione closed her eyes and sighed.

“Why don’t we take your mind off of the exam?” Luna asked as her hand slid upward to Hermione’s breast.

“We can’t,” Hermione said quietly. “we both have an exam in _Advanced Herbology_ tomorrow.”

Luna leaned in and bit her ear. “And I know the perfect place where we can study.” She said teasingly.

“Luna, we have to focus. Maybe we can go tomorrow after classes, but right now, we need to actually study.”

“Fine.” Luna said as she climbed off of Hermione and grabbed her copy of _Advanced Herbology Vol. I_.

_Advanced Herbology_ proved to be a much easier subject. It didn’t take long before they both felt confident they could pass the exam. After studying, they decided to go to dinner. Sitting at their usual spot near the center of the large table and looking around, they noticed Ginny wasn’t there. She was sitting at the end of the table with the Quidditch team.

“It’s like she’s abandoned us.” Hermione said, looking towards Luna, who seemed to be lost in thought. “Hello - Luna?”

“I think I know how we can do it.” Luna said suddenly.

“Do what? You know I never was good at Legilimency. I can’t tell what’s going on inside your head.”

“You’ll see. It’s easier, or safer, to show you rather than tell you.”

Hermione was annoyed. If there was anything she hated, it was not knowing something. They continued to eat in silence. Hermione was enjoying her last slice of turkey when Ginny walked past them.

“Follow me.” Luna whispered, then stood up.

They walked through the corridor and Luna stopped to peer around a corner.

“What’s going on?” Hermione asked.

“There’s Ginny, she’s alone. Must be going back to her room.”

Hermione leaned around the corner to see, then a wand appeared in front of her face. She stepped back.

“What are you-”

“ _Seductio_.” Luna nearly whispered while pointing her wand at Ginny.

Hermione’s jaw fell slack and she looked at Luna.

“What did you just-”

“Hey! Ginny!” Luna shouted.

Ginny whirled around, her cheeks were bright red. Luna quickly walked toward her, followed by Hermione. When Luna reached her, she hugged her. Hermione noticed that Luna had taken care to press her breasts against Ginny.

“What are you doing tonight? The Holyhead Harpies are coming here soon, you know.” She said.

“Well, I’m about to go the quidditch field to practice before nightfall. I’m going to be trying out for their team. I was just headed to my room to grab my broomstick.” She responded.

“Oh! Well, we’ll come watch! And after, we can go to the Shrieking Shack for some scary stories. I’ve always wanted to go there after dark.” Luna said.

“Uhm, okay. I guess that sounds nice.” Ginny said.

Hermione had no idea what was happening. Why were Ginny’s cheeks so red? What was Luna planning to do at the Shrieking Shack? They continued to Ginny’s room and waited outside for her to grab her things. Ginny was taking a while in her room, so she knocked on her door.

“Ginny, is everything okay?” Hermione asked.

“Y-yeah, everything’s fine, I’ll be right out.” She said.

Luna looked at Hermione and smiled, though Hermione didn’t know why. After a minute or so, Ginny opened the door and they walked out to the field.

For most of their time walking to the quidditch field, they spoke about nothing in particular. Ginny seemed most excited when she spoke of quidditch. Hermione couldn’t help but think about how cute Ginny was when she spoke of it.

When they finally made it to the quidditch field, Ginny continued onto the pitch while Hermione and Luna made their way to the stands. As soon as they sat, Hermione began asking questions.

“What did you do to Ginny in the corridor?” She asked.

“I cast a charm that would simply make it easier to convince her to come with us to the Room of Requirement.” Luna responded.

“What do you mean by that? That it’ll make it easier.”

“Well, the charm I cast is one that will make her more susceptible to... advances.”

“Advances?” Hermione asked.

“Oh, come on, Hermione! What are we trying to do? What kind of _advances_ do you think I’d be talking about?”

“But why are we going to the Shrieking Shack?” Hermione asked.

“That’s just so we can spend time together and tell scary stories.” Luna said. “Look! It looks like the charm is really starting to take effect.”

Hermione looked at Ginny, who was on her broomstick chasing the snitch, but she seemed uncomfortable. Hermione noticed that Ginny was shifting her weight constantly on her broomstick.

Ginny had no idea what was going on. She finished her dinner and was walking through the corridor, then she felt a wave of heat rush over her. She was stopped by Luna and Hermione. Luna ran up and hugged her. She could feel Luna’s breasts against her and she couldn’t help but push herself harder against the girl. They decided they would watch her practice, then go to the Shrieking Shack. When Ginny walked into her room, she could barely stand it. She grabbed her broomstick and walked to the door but noticed her panties were wet. She needed to change them before leaving. When she pulled them down, she felt the cool air on her exposed entrance. Her hands wondered to it and she pressed her fingers into it. She slid her fingers in and out of her entrance as her breathing quickened. She slid one finger up to her jewel. She gasped involuntarily as her legs began to shake. She rubbed harder and sat on her bed. Leaning back, she lifted her legs to the bed and planted her feet. She pushed her hips up as she continued to rub herself then was startled by a knock on her door.

“Ginny, is everything okay?” She heard Hermione ask.

“Y-yeah, everything’s fine, I’ll be right out.” She said as she climbed off of her bed and grabbed a fresh pair of underwear. She quickly put her underwear and pants back on, grabbed her broom and opened the door and the three of them continued out to the quidditch field.

Ginny was still feeling hot when she released the snitch and as she mounted her broom. Then it lifted her from the ground. She felt the broom press between her legs as it supported her weight. She tried to chase the snitch, but with each turn she felt the broom press harder against her. She gripped the broomstick tighter and adjusted to try to relieve the pressure but it didn’t help. She couldn’t control herself, but she knew Hermione and Luna were watching her. Her hips were moving involuntarily. She was able to calm them to a slight movement so Luna and Hermione wouldn’t notice. Still, the slight movements were enough to send waves of pleasure through her body. She gripped the broom tighter and noticed that the snitch flew behind a tower. She followed it.

When she made it behind the tower, she noticed the snitch was hovering twenty feet above her. She lowered her broom and placed one foot on the ground while keeping the other hooked over the top. It kept itself pushed firmly against her. She then began to thrust. Gripping the broom tighter, she lowered her head as she pressed herself harder against it. She felt the heat rise as she slid faster along the broom. Her breathing gave rise to sighs and then quiet moans. Her legs began to shake.

“Ginny?” She heard Luna call her name. “Is everything okay back there?”

“Uh, Yeah! Everything’s fine!” She looked up and saw that the snitch was descending. She held out her hand and it landed. Just then, Hermione and Luna walked around the tower.

“Hey, you caught the snitch!” Hermione said.

“Uh, yeah. I guess that means I’m done practicing.”

“Time to go to the Shrieking Shack then?” Luna asked.

“Actually,” said Ginny, “I’m a little tired. Would you mind if we went to the Shrieking Shack another day?”

“Yeah, that’s fine, Ginny. You should get some rest.” Hermione said after a slight hesitation.

The trio left the quidditch field together, though Ginny lingered a few feet behind. Hermione still didn’t fully understand the charm Luna cast. She knew it made Ginny more susceptible to sexual advances but from what she had witnessed, it only seemed to make her shyer. Was the charm supposed to arouse her or just open her mind? Did it fail? Hermione had no idea how to proceed, she didn’t even know Luna’s plan. She had never been in a situation like this. Really, if it were up to her, she wouldn’t have had Luna join her in the first place. The Room of Requirement would just be her secret to enjoy as she pleased. Though, she couldn’t deny how much more fun it was with Luna, and how much more fun it might be with both Luna and Ginny. Before she knew it, they were back at the castle. It was only then that she realized they had been silent for the entire trip.

Ginny barely glanced at them when she told them goodnight and proceeded into her room. It was late, so Hermione and Luna made their way back to their room. Hermione didn’t feel a need to question Luna. She had asked enough questions for the night and she was irritated that Luna hadn’t fully explained her plans. She knew she didn’t really have a reason to be upset, but she couldn’t help the way she was feeling. She changed into her sleeping clothes and went to bed.

When Hermione woke, it was still dark. She looked at her watch and saw that it was two in the morning. She raised her head and saw that Luna wasn’t in her bed. Looking to her right, she saw a piece of parchment on her nightstand. She grabbed her wand.

“Lumos,” she said, and the tip of her wand began to glow. She read the parchment.

_Couldn’t sleep, decided to visit our playhouse. Feel free to join me. -L_

She laid back and sighed. “No, Luna.” She said to the air. Closing her eyes, she tried to go back to sleep. They popped back open not more than a minute later. She couldn’t sleep. Her mind began to wonder about what Luna was doing in the Room of Requirement and what the room had decorated itself with. Hermione began to feel hot at the thought of Luna suspended in the middle of the pool, just as she had been, tentacles wrapped around her, pressed into every orifice, spraying her with slime. Hermione sat up, slipped her want into her pocked and left the room.

The corridors were dimmer than usual. Hermione had to use her wand to light her way. When she made it to the room, a small wooden door materialized. She pushed it open. The corridor outside was so dim, light spilled out of the room rather than in. She stepped inside and the door silently closed behind her. Hermione’s body felt as though it had burst into flames as soon as she saw Luna over the bed.

She was suspended, face up with tentacles from below and above the bed wrapped around her legs, waist, upper back, arms and even her neck. She had one tentacle in each hand, one in her mouth, one in her front entrance and one in her bottom entrance. _She’s getting the full treatment._ Hermione thought as she pulled her shirt off. She removed the rest of her clothing and placed them by the shower in the corner of the room then walked to the bed. Realizing Luna hadn’t noticed her, she remained as quiet as she could as she climbed up on the bed.

Straddling the tentacle that was thrusting itself deep into Luna’s front entrance, Hermione knelt between Luna’s legs and placed one hand on each. Luna jumped and tilted her head quickly to Hermione. The quick movement didn’t allow the tentacle to move with her, so it was forced deep into her throat. She released the two tentacles to pull the one out of her mouth and began coughing.

“You came!” she said excitedly between gasps and coughs.

“Uh huh. Now why don’t you just lean back and continue. It’s time you came.”

Luna’s cheeks turned bright red and her mouth fell open before she began to smile. She leaned her head back to welcome the tentacle back into her mouth and resumed stroking the other two. Hermione leaned over to lick the tentacle between Luna’s legs. She slid her tongue up the tentacle until it touched her entrance. Planting her lips firmly around Luna’s clit, she began to lick. She pulled the tentacle from Luna’s front entrance and licked its head. “You know what to do.” She said as she pushed it down to her entrance. It obediently began to rub her jewel. Her legs began to quiver.

Looking up at Luna, she saw that the tentacles in her hands were pulsing. A clear slime oozed onto Luna’s chest. She began to stroke faster. One tentacle sprayed onto her chest. She turned it so its spray was directed onto her face. She pointed the other at her chest and when it sprayed its slime, she turned it so the stream hit her stomach. Some of the slime splashed onto Hermione. It didn’t bother her as she continued licking Luna. Sliding down, she licked the brim of her entrance while she rubbed Luna’s clit with her thumb. Luna’s hips began to buck and Hermione saw that the tentacle in her bottom had released its slime. It removed itself from her.

Hermione pulled her head back and gasped as the tentacle pushed itself deep into her. Her head fell back onto Luna’s entrance and she pushed her tongue in. She looked up and saw a white slime leaking from Luna’s mouth as she swallowed and she noticed that Luna was slowly being lowered to the bed. When her body came to rest on the bed, the tentacles pulled her arms and legs so they were spread out. Luna looked shocked. Hermione smiled.

She kissed Luna’s stomach and pulled herself on top of her. She felt the warm slime between them. She continued to slide her body up Luna’s, kissing here and there. When she made it to Luna’s neck, she dragged her tongue up to her cheek, collecting the slime in her mouth. She positioned her mouth only an inch from Luna’s, who opened it expecting a kiss. Hermione opened hers and let the slime drip out and into Luna’s mouth. She then leaned in and kissed, pushing her tongue into Luna’s mouth and lapping up the slime. Their tongues fought for the slime as they swirled around, dancing in each other’s mouths. Hermione pulled away when the tentacle removed itself from her and wrapped around her waist. It lifted her up and spun her around to place her sitting on Luna’s face. Luna didn’t hesitate to start licking Hermione’s jewel. The instant jolt of pleasure made her fall over. She moaned, pressed two fingers into Luna’s entrance and sucked on her clit.

An image flashed through Hermione’s mind. The very same image that had appeared on the door during their last visit. She remembered that it depicted her behind Ginny. She must have been... licking her bottom entrance. She knew how shy and timid Ginny was. If she didn’t enjoy everything, she wouldn’t go back; and in that moment, there was nothing Hermione wanted more than for her, Luna and Ginny to frequent the Room of Requirement together. She lifted her head from between Luna’s legs.

“Let her go.” She said to the flitterbloom.

The tentacles released Luna’s arms and legs. Luna grabbed Hermione’s waist, pulled herself up and pushed her tongue into her entrance. Hermione gasped, fell back onto Luna and then pulled away.

“What’s wrong? Need me to slow down?” she asked.

“N-no... roll over.” Hermione said, looking at Luna.

“What?” Luna asked. She looked bewildered.

Hermione climbed off of Luna, grabbed her hips and twisted, forcing Luna to roll over onto her stomach. Using both hands, Hermione grabbed and spread Luna’s cheeks. Two tendrils slithered up Luna’s legs and into her crevasse to hold Luna’s cheeks open. Hermione stared. White slime was still slowly oozing from Luna’s bottom entrance, it flowed down to her front. _What am I supposed to do?_ Hermione thought. _What if it tastes bad?_

A tentacle rose in front of Hermione’s face and placed itself under her nose. When Hermione inhaled, she smelled white chocolate. The tentacle moved toward Luna’s bottom and swirled around her entrance, spreading the white slime around. Hermione laid down so her face was just above Luna’s bottom. She leaned in and kissed Luna’s cheeks close to her entrance and felt Luna quiver. Lowering her head farther, she kissed the area in between her front and back entrances. She was able to taste the slime. _White chocolate!_ She thought.

She dragged her tongue up to Luna’s rear entrance and began to swirl it around. Luna gasped and pushed her bottom toward her. Hermione grabbed Luna’s hips and pulled her closer, probing her entrance with her tongue then letting it pop out to lick the area around it. Flattening her tongue, she licked from Luna’s front to rear entrance, pressing harder as she crossed the orifice. Luna’s gasps quickly gave way to moans.

Hermione felt a thousand somethings brushing between her thighs. They traveled up to her entrance. She could feel each tiny tendril rub against her lips, jewel and entrance; then the thing pushed itself inside her. The thousand tendrils spread out, feeling as though they were reaching and stretching her womb. Some spilled out of her and began rubbing her jewel. It was an instant climax that felt as though it would never end. She couldn’t focus, she tried to continue licking Luna but she fell over, her legs forced themselves closed and her hips bucked violently.

She heard Luna gasp then say “Yes!” Hermione tried to open her eyes but she could only manage a slight crack. Through her eyelashes, she saw the blurry silhouette of Luna climbing on top of her. Hermione continued to moan, she grabbed her face with her hands and pulled her own hair. She felt Luna grab and spread her legs apart.

“No, no I can’t take it!” She tried to say but it mostly came out as moans. Luna grabbed the mass of tendrils, started stroking it and pushed her tongue against Hermione’s jewel.

Waves of pleasure compounded and overlapped each other. Hermione was on the verge of screaming when she grabbed Luna’s waist, digging her nails in and involuntarily pushing her hips harder into the girl. The mass began to throb. Luna pulled her face away from Hermione’s entrance. Her head was so fuzzy she could barely make out what Luna was saying, but then she realized she wasn’t speaking to her at all.

“Come on, cum in her! Fill her up! Cover us both.” She heard Luna say before she lowered her head again and continued licking. She felt a hot pressure inside of her. Her stomach felt as though she had just eaten breakfast, lunch and dinner at the same time. Then Luna pulled the tentacle from her. The slime poured out of her entrance. She felt it spraying onto her stomach and she felt Luna push herself against her.

Luna laid on top of her for a moment before rolling off. They both laid on their backs panting. Hermione somehow found the strength to lift her head and looked at Luna. She had rivulets of slime going down her face. Her bare chest and stomach glistened with it. Hermione looked at herself and saw that her entire lower body was covered with the slime.

“That... was... amazing.” Luna managed between breaths. Hermione didn’t have the strength to respond.

They laid on the bed together for some time before getting up.

“Uh...” Hermione said as she looked around the room, “where’s the shower?”

“That’s strange. I could have sworn I saw one when I came in here.” Luna said.

“Yeah,” Hermione said scanning the room for her clothes. “It was right there. I put my clothes right next to it.”

They looked at each other. Their naked bodies glistened with sweat and slime, the hair on their heads was matted and dripping. Hermione looked back to the spot where her clothes were dropped, a few feet off, she noticed Luna’s. Hermione made her way to her clothes and picked up her wand.

“That’s okay, I know how we can fix this.” She pointed her wand at Luna, “ _Aguamenti_!” Luna closed her eyes in anticipation of the jet of water that was soon to come from Hermione’s wand. But nothing happened. Luna opened her eyes. Hermione was staring at her wand and then turned it back to Luna to attempt the spell again. Again, nothing happened. Not even a drop came from the wand. She then tried _Arificus_ , to no avail. Luna picked up her wand and attempted the same spells to the same effect.

“So, I guess we just put our clothes on and make our way to the shower by the dorms then.” Luna said.

They clothed themselves and walked out from the Room of Requirement.

“What’s wrong with our wands?” Hermione asked.

“I don’t know, maybe we can’t do magic in the Room of Requirement.” Luna said, then she pointed her wand at Hermione again and muttered “ _Arificus_.” Still, her wand did nothing. “ _Lumos_.” She tried, and the tip of her wand began to glow.

Hermione tried the same two spells and her wand only obeyed _Lumos_.

The two witches continued down the corridor toward the temporary dorms with their wands lighting the way.

“Okay,” Hermione said, “so, as soon as we round this corner, we’ll put out our wands and quietly go into our room to get clothes and tow-”

Before Hermione could finish what she was saying, a bright red head of hair came from around the corner.

“Ginny,” Hermione nearly shouted in surprise.

“W-what are you two doing out so late?” Ginny said, and paused for a moment to look at them. “And why are you both... Why are you both soaked?”

“Uh, we were- uh,” Hermione stammered.

“We were swimming.” Luna interrupted, saving Hermione.

“Where?” Ginny asked.

“In a pool in the Room of Requirement.” Luna said, “But we forgot our towels, so we had to put our clothes back on while still wet.” She finished. Hermione looked at her.

“Really?” Ginny said, “that actually sounds pretty fun. Why didn’t you invite me along? I could use a good swim.”

“Well, we were planning on going again later this week if you want to come along.” Luna said

“That sounds great!” Ginny beamed.

They said goodbye and Ginny walked off while Hermione and Luna went to their dorm to get fresh clothes and towels to shower.

“Why was she out so late?” Hermione asked.

“Don’t know, might have something to do with the charm though.”

After showering, they dressed themselves for bed and started walking to the restroom exit. They both stopped when they heard what sounded like heavy breathing from far away. Luna pointed to the toilet side of the of the dividing wall and hall that separated the shower room from the toilets. Hermione mouthed “Ginny?”. Luna shrugged her shoulders and quietly walked into the room. They crouched down and, in the center stall, they saw a pair of pajama pants lying on the floor and a pair of very fair-skinned legs spread apart and shaking. Luna looked to Hermione and smiled. They slowly made their way back to the exit and back to their room.

“Definitely Ginny,” Luna said, “that charm must have some long-lasting affects.”

“You didn’t know how long it lasted?” Hermione asked, exasperated.

“Well, yes and no. I used it on myself a few of times and it lasted different amounts of time.”

Hermione continued to stare in bewilderment.

“It’s okay, Hermione. I knew that it would last anywhere from a couple of hours to a couple of days. I knew it wouldn’t hurt her.” Luna said, trying to reassure Hermione.

“It’s not that.” Hermione said, “It’s just that, are we sure we want to bring her into this? She’s very... delicate.”

“Was tonight as amazing for you as it was for me? It started when you licked my... well, you know. Anyway, I think it was the Room of Requirement showing us what it would be like if we did what was etched into the wall.” Luna said.

Hermione was surprised that Luna had the same thought. But it didn’t really seem to be a coincidence that the flitterbloom went all in as soon as Hermione started licking Luna’s bottom.

“And what about our wands? They would work for _Lumos_ , but they didn’t work for any water or drying spell. I think it might not just be the Room of Requirement. I think the entire _castle_ might want us to bring Ginny into our little fold.” Luna said.

Hermione pondered what Luna said for a moment. “Maybe you’re right.” She said, then laid down for bed. Luna did the same.

When Luna woke the next morning, Hermione was already up and getting dressed. Luna climbed out of bed and dressed herself.

“Breakfast?” Hermione asked.

“Sounds good.” Luna said.

Luna felt that Hermione still seemed uneasy about the idea of bringing Ginny into the Room of Requirement. Luna had been dead set on getting Ginny to go with them from the moment they realized that the third girl in the depiction was Ginny. _Unimaginable pleasure._ She thought. _I need that. Hermione is amazing, especially after last night. But I really want to see how much better it can get._ She decided that Hermione’s company wouldn’t be necessary for her next idea.

They sat down at their usual seats in the Great Hall. Luna looked down the length of the table and saw Ginny gingerly eating a pastry. She seemed distracted, but it seemed that her charm was beginning to wear off.

“What time are you going to be back in the room today?” Luna asked Hermione.

“I don’t know, I’m thinking of going to the library after classes if you want to join me.” Hermione responded.

“Yeah, that sounds good. Want to see if Ginny wants to join us?”

Hermione looked at Luna with a _you better not be up to something_ stare.

“Don’t worry, don’t worry, just to study. Promise.” Luna quickly said.

After breakfast, Luna made her way to Hagrid’s hut for her Magizoology class.

“G’morning, Luna!” Hagrid shouted. “How’s my favorite student doing?”

“I’m doing great, Hagrid. How are you?” Luna said, smiling.

“I’ve been doin’ alright. Haven’t been sleeping well for some reason though. We’ve got a short lesson today. Figure I might take a nap after.”

“That sounds great, I hope you sleep well.” Luna said.

The rest of the students arrived and Luna was surprised at just how short the lesson really was. Hagrid talked about nifflers for a few minutes then he instructed them on how to catch one. They all took turns practicing three times each, holding a variety of shiny objects to stop the niffler from stealing Hagrid’s silverware. The lesson ended an hour and a half early.

Luna walked back to the castle after the lesson. She turned down the corridor where her and Hermione’s dorm was and saw Ginny walking to her room. Luna pulled out her wand and, hoping the charm’s effects would compound, pointed it at Ginny and muttered “ _Seductio_ ”. Ginny stopped and shook then continued walking. Luna waited for a moment for Ginny to make it almost to her room.

“Hey, Ginny.” She said.

Ginny whirled around. “Oh, hey Luna.”

“What are you up to?” Luna asked.

“Well, I was about to go to the Quidditch field to practice, but I think I’m just going to take a nap. I haven’t been feeling well.” Ginny said. Her face had turned red again.

“Yeah, you’ve seemed off lately. Is everything okay?” Luna asked.

“Yeah, I think I’m just stressed. I have my tryout for the Holyhead Harpies this weekend. I don’t know how I’ll do; I haven’t been able to focus on practice lately.”

“What’s been going on?” Luna asked.

“I don’t know, I’ve just been feeling off. For the past day, I’ve been feeling like I’m running a fever but I don’t feel sick at all and I can’t stop myself fro-” Ginny stopped herself. Her faced turned an even brighter shade of red.

“From what, Ginny?” Luna pressed.

“N-nothing. It’s fine, I just need some rest.” She said.

“Look, you’re stressed out. You’ve got a lot on your mind and you just need to relax. Oh! I’ve actually got the perfect idea.”

“Yeah?” Ginny said.

“Yeah, we can play a game. But it’s a game that has to be played in private. Is your roommate in?”

Ginny looked at Luna suspiciously then looked to her room.

“N-no, she woke up sick this morning. She’s going to be in the hospital wing for the next day or two.” She said.

“Great, well, not for her, but you know what I mean. Shall we?” Luna gestured to the door.

Ginny shut the door behind them after they entered the room. Luna swished her wand and the door locked. Ginny didn’t seem to notice.

“So, what’s this game?” She asked.

“It’s a fun little game called ‘ _Nervous_ ’. Have you ever heard of it?” Luna said.

“No, how does it work?” Ginny asked.

“Well, since you don’t know what it is, I’ll go first. Just sit down on your bed. After my turn, if you want to try, you can. If not, I’ll leave you to take a nap.” Luna said as she pulled up a chair to Ginny’s bed.

“O-okay.” Ginny said.

“Alright. Now. I’m going to place my hands on your legs and start moving them up. If you feel nervous, just say ‘nervous’ and I’ll stop and we can switch places.”

“Uh, okay.” Ginny said.

Luna nodded and placed her hands on Ginny’s knees. She began sliding up to her thighs; she could feel Ginny shaking. It would be harder than it was with Hermione, she had been wearing a skirt. Ginny was wearing jeans. She continued to slide her hands along Ginny’s thighs, then slid them inward. She continued her path and pulled her hands up just before they found Ginny’s entrance. She let her thumbs brush against it. Ginny let out a small gasp and leaned back slightly.

Luna bent down and began kissing Ginny’s legs as her hands slid up to her waist. They slid under Ginny’s shirt and stopped just shy of her breasts. She inched her mouth closer to Ginny’s entrance. When she kissed it, she could feel the wetness through her jeans. She pulled her head away and removed her hands from Ginny’s body.

“Your turn.” She said with a smile.

Ginny was breathing hard by the time they switched places. Luna sat down on the bed and leaned back onto her elbows. Ginny placed her trembling hands on Luna’s legs. She slid them up quickly compared to Luna’s example. _She must be very nervous_. She thought.

Ginny’s hands slid up to Luna’s waist and under her shirt. She remembered feeling Luna’s breasts against her when they hugged the day prior. Her hands began to shake more as they continued up Luna’s bare stomach toward them. Luna’s eyes were closed and she had small smile on her face. Ginny’s body was on fire, her jeans were soaked through, she could see a wet spot between her legs but she didn’t care. Her hands finally arrived at Luna’s breasts. Unable to contain herself, Ginny squeezed them and moved closer to Luna. Unable to control herself any longer, she pushed herself into Luna and kissed her lips. Luna opened her mouth, welcoming the kiss and slid one hand behind Ginny’s head and pulled her in harder. Luna then leaned back and pulled Ginny on top of her. She pressed her tongue into Ginny’s mouth and slid one hand down to her jeans.

Ginny slid her hand under Luna’s bra and began squeezing her bare breast as Luna worked at the buttons on her jeans. When they were unbuttoned and unzipped, Luna slid her hand to Ginny’s entrance. She gasped as pleasure pulsed through her when Luna pressed a finger against her flower. _This is so much better than doing it myself_. She thought. Luna pulled her hand back and moved it to her bottom. She began pulling at Ginny’s pants, trying to remove them. Ginny lifted her hips from Luna and helped her remove her pants and underwear. She was rewarded by Luna’s finger sliding into her entrance. She gasped again and this time, a moan followed. Luna began to curl and uncurl her finger inside Ginny and waves of pleasure forced her hips to buck. Luna pushed Ginny off of her and climbed on top. Pushing two fingers into her flower, Luna began to kiss her neck and removed Ginny’s shirt with one hand. She made quick work of Ginny’s bra and began licking her nipples.

The pleasure was too much for Ginny to handle. Her hips were bucking and she was having problems keeping her moans quiet. The fact that Luna’s thumb was rubbing against her clit was making it ten times harder to keep quiet. Luna began repeatedly curling one finger while uncurling the other. Ginny felt a wave of heat rush through her, building up until every muscle in her body convulsed and her hips fell limp.

“Oh,” Luna said, “That was a quick one. Care if I keep going? I had more planned for you. After all, I’m sure this is helping get your mind off all those stressful worries.”

Ginny was shaking. She couldn’t manage any words so she just nodded her head.

“Good, now just sit back and enjoy.” Luna said as she began to kiss her stomach.

Her kisses were moving lower and lower. _Is she about to-_? Ginny’s thought was cut off as Luna planted her lips on her clit. She gasped, then Luna’s mouth opened slightly and her tongue began to circle around it. She began to suck and pressed her tongue hard against her jewel. Ginny’s eyes opened wide and she inhaled sharply. She reached up and squeezed her pillow so hard her hand hurt. She looked down at Luna and saw her own body twisting in pleasure. She released her grip on the pillow and grabbed Luna’s hair with both hands and pushed the girl’s head harder into her while wrapping her legs around her. Luna slid one hand to Ginny’s bottom and grabbed her cheek. With the other hand, she pushed her thumb into Ginny’s entrance and probed her rear entrance with her forefinger. Ginny felt herself climax for the second time when Luna pulled her thumb most of the way out of her entrance and simultaneously slid it back in as her forefinger pushed deep into her rear entrance.

Luna felt Ginny’s second orgasm, but she decided not to stop until Ginny’s hips stopped bucking. It didn’t take long. Ginny laid still on the bed, breathing heavily. Luna slid her tongue from her clit to her stomach and pulled away, removing her fingers from the girl’s entrances.

“How do you feel?” Luna asked.

“I... Th-that was... Amazing.” Ginny said between gasps for breath.

“Well, anytime you need to relax, just let me know.” Luna said. “I’ll be happy to oblige.”

They remained in Ginny’s bed for a while. Luna looked to Ginny and saw that she was sleeping. Her red hair was in tufts resembling fire and she wore a cute smile. Luna pecked her cheek and quietly slid out of bed and made her way to the door. She quietly opened the door and slid out into the corridor, closing it behind her.

“There you are!” Hermione said, startling Luna. “Where have you been?”

Luna smiled.

“I don’t think it’ll be hard to convince Ginny to come with us.” She said.

“What did you do? Cast another spell? Give her a potion?” Hermione said accusingly.

“No, just helped her calm her mind.” Luna replied smiling.

Hermione huffed and walked into their room. When Luna entered the room, she saw Hermione laying sprawled out on her bed, staring up at the ceiling.

“Rough day?” Luna asked.

“Magical Law is a very complicated class.” Hermione said.

Luna climbed into Hermione’s bed and kissed her cheek.

“I know of a way to make your day a little better.” She said.

“I don’t want to go to the Room of Requirement right now, Luna.” She said.

“Well I know of other ways to cheer you up.” Luna said as she placed her hand on Hermione’s thigh and began sliding it upward.

“Luna, I think all I need is a nap and I’ll be fine.”

“Alright, alright,” Luna said. “I’ll leave you to it then.”

Luna got out of Hermione’s bed and laid down in her own, where she soon fell asleep. When she woke early the next morning, she saw that Hermione was still asleep. It was the weekend, so they didn’t have classes. She decided to let Hermione sleep and went to the library.

When she arrived at the library, she showed Madam Pince her limited restriction section access pass. Madam Pince flicked her wand and there was a loud click as the gate to the limited restriction section opened. Luna walked in and the gate shut behind her. She walked down the aisle marked _Spells, Jinxes, Charms and Curses_. As she browsed the many books, she came across her most recent favorite volume. She pulled _Prurient Arts_ from the shelf. It was a thin book with a wooden front and back that was wrapped in leather. She opened it to the front page and remembered her shock the first time she opened the book and saw the author’s name, _D. Ravenclaw_. She brought the book with her to a desk and began turning through the pages. The book was filled with spells and charms for men and women’s pleasure. She flipped past _Seductio_ to find more charms. She continued turning through the book, glancing at the different spells. She came across a spell that caught her eye. The spell, called _Legeresentire_ , linked the caster and those affected by the spell together through a bond where strong feelings, such as pleasure, would bleed through and be felt by everyone. After reading the description, Luna quickly read the incantation and proper wand motion before excitedly putting the book away and running out of the library back to her room.

The door to room 069 flew open as an excited Luna ran through it. Hermione had just woken up and was stretching in her bed when Luna strode over to her.

“You’ll never guess what I just found!” Luna said.

“It’s too early for me to try to guess anything, Luna.” Hermione said groggily as she moved her hair from her face.

“You know, I think it will be better as a surprise.” Luna said smiling.

Hermione glared at her.

“Breakfast?” Luna asked.

Hermione sat up, supporting herself with her elbows. “Sure.”

“Oh!” Luna said as they walked to the Great Hall for breakfast. “Ginny is trying out for the Holyhead Harpies today!”

“When?” Hermione asked.

“Uh, I think at noon. We should go for support.”

“Yeah, that sounds great! I thought her tryout was tomorrow.” Hermione said.

“And if she’s selected, maybe we can convince her to... celebrate with us.” Luna said

“Okay, look.” Hermione said, “I’m alright with getting her to come with us to the Room of Requirement, but, like I said before, Ginny is a delicate woman. She hasn’t been exposed to very much in her life, so seeing a bed covered in flitterbloom or a pool filled with it may shock or scare her. If we’re going to do this, we need to be careful not to scare her away.”

“Sounds good to me.” Luna said as they walked through the giant doors and into the Great Hall.

Ginny was nowhere to be found. Hermione and Luna looked for her to tell her they would be at the Quidditch field to support her and cheer her on but they couldn’t find her. They asked a few of Ginny’s teammates and discovered that she hadn’t been seen all morning. They decided to check her dorm but after knocking and waiting for several minutes, they decided that she wasn’t there either.

“Okay, this is a little strange. Where do you think she is?” Hermione asked.

“I don’t know,” Luna said, “maybe the Room of Requirement?”

“Do you really think she would have a reason to go there right now?”

“No, not really. Maybe she went to the Quidditch field early.”

They left the castle and made their way to the Quidditch field. No expense was spared on decorating the field for the arrival of the Holyhead Harpies. Dark green banners sporting the golden talon hung from every other tower and the same golden talon was painted on the middle of the field. On either side, the two outer goal hoops were painted dark green while the taller center one was a shimmering gold.

Hermione and Luna walked into the Gryffindor ready area and saw Ginny dressed in her quidditch robes with her broom by her side. She stood there, staring out at the field. Hermione slowly approached her.

“Hey, Ginny. Everything okay?” She asked.

“Just nervous,” Ginny said, “I’m worried I might not make the team.”

“Well, they’d be fools not to select you.” Luna said, then looked at Hermione, who gave her a _That was a little harsh_ look.

“You’ve been practicing almost every day. We’ve seen what you can do, how good you are. Ginny, I don’t think you have anything to worry about.” Hermione said as she placed her hand on her shoulder.

Ginny turned abruptly, stared at Hermione, then threw her arms around her and hugged her tight.

“And like Luna said, they’d be fools not to select you.” She whispered.

“Thank you.” Ginny said as she pulled herself away from Hermione.

“And after you make the team,” Luna said smiling, “the three of us can celebrate.” She winked and Hermione didn’t know if it was meant for her or Ginny.

“Yeah, we have the perfect thing in mind.” Hermione said while casting an unsure glance at Luna.

Ginny smiled and her face turned red as she looked at Luna, then Hermione. Luna walked up to Ginny and leaned in for a hug.

“Now why don’t you fly us a few laps around the field? After all, it may be your last time flying as a member of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team.” Luna said as she kissed Ginny on the cheek. Her lips grazed Ginny’s and she wrapped her arms around her, slid one hand down and squeezed her bottom.

Ginny smiled at Luna, mounted her broom and dove from the ramp. There was a loud _woosh_ as her broomstick took flight and she sped off.

“We played ‘Nervous’ yesterday.” Luna said without looking at Hermione.

“You _what_?” Hermione said in astonishment.

“She was anxious about today and was still inflicted with the _Seductio_ charm, so I took advantage. I don’t think we need to worry about her backing out of the Room of Requirement.” Luna said, now facing Hermione.

“Uh,” Hermione stammered, “h-how did that go?”

“It was quite fun. She didn’t once say ‘nervous’ so I just kept going. She came twice.”

“Wow,” Hermione said, “I never thought she would entertain something like that.”

“I think you should play a little with her. Show her what’s in store for her in the Room of Requirement.” Luna said, smiling.

“You mean... you want me to... lick her bottom?” Hermione asked hesitantly.

“Well, there’s still a couple of hours until her tryout and she’s already told us how anxious she is. Would it hurt if we took her under the stands and helped her relax a little?”

“Uh... I... I don’t know.” Hermione said. Her face was blood red.

“Come on, it will only make it that much easier to get her to go with us. We’ll call it a pre-selection celebration.” Luna said, “I’ll even do all of the talking. All you have to do is come with us and give her the same treatment you gave me the other night. With tongue-play like that, she’ll be begging to go with us to the Room of Requirement.”

“What if it pushes her away from us?” Hermione asked. “I don’t want to lose a friend.”

“Was she acting awkward around me just now?” Luna asked. “No, if anything, I think she’s more comfortable. I can assure you that if it does anything, it will strengthen our friendship. Like I said, she _really_ enjoyed yesterday with me.”

“I just don’t want to scare her.” Hermione protested.

“I think you’re just being scared.” Luna said. “I just told you that she liked what her and I did yesterday and you just saw that she wasn’t the slightest bit awkward towards me.”

“Okay, okay. I understand what you’re saying, but what if I mess it up? What if I’m awkward and it pushes her away?” Hermione asked.

“Well, if you’d like, I can cast _Seductio_ on you.” Luna said seriously.

“ _What_?” Hermione asked, shocked. “Why would I- you don’t even know how long that spell lasts!”

“I told you already. It lasts anywhere from a few hours to a day or so.” Luna said nonchalantly.

“You don’t even know for sure how long it will last and you want to use it on me?”

“Oh, come on, what’s the worst that can happen? We show Ginny a good time and have one ourselves in the process and if the spell lasts a day or so, I promise I’ll help you get through it.” Luna said, licking her lips.

Hermione remained quiet for a moment before finally agreeing.

“Fine. Bu-”

“ _Seductio_!” Luna said cutting Hermione off and waving her wand.

In an instant, Hermione became acutely aware of her bra pressing against her breasts and her pants and underwear rubbing against her entrance with every shift of her weight. She felt a wave of heat rush to her cheeks as her face turned red. Luna stared at her smiling, then walked forward. She leaned in and slid one hand down between Hermione’s legs. Hermione jumped as Luna’s hand pressed against her entrance. She gasped and Luna pressed her lips against her ear.

“Now, lets go have some fun.” Luna whispered.

There was a _woosh_ followed by a _thump_ as Ginny landed back on the balcony. She was smiling. Luna stepped forward to greet her.

“So, Ginny.” Luna said. “Hermione and I thought of something. We think it might help you with your tryouts.”

“What is it?” Ginny asked as she wiped the hair from her face.

“It would be better to show you rather than tell you. Come on.” Luna said as she turned and started walking toward the staircase, grabbing Hermione’s hand as she walked past.

Ginny leaned her broomstick against the wall and followed them down the stairs. They descended several levels until they were beneath the Quidditch field. They stepped off the final flight of stairs and turned toward the supporting beams for the stands and pitch where there was a brilliant beam of sunlight illuminating the area. They walked to a large, vertical support beam that had a diagonal beam extending upward to the next vertical beam.

Luna released Hermione’s hand, turned around, grabbed Ginny and pushed her against the vertical beam. Ginny looked surprised for a moment before Luna pushed her lips against hers. Ginny’s eyes closed and her hands reached around Luna, grabbing her hair.

Hermione watched as Luna’s hands began exploring Ginny’s body, sliding up her legs to her breasts, then cupping them and pressing upward, pushing her harder against the support. Hermione was unable to contain herself as she slid a hand down her own stomach and into her pants. She closed her eyes as she began to rub. She stopped when she heard Luna’s voice.

“Care to join us, Hermione?” She asked.

Luna had pulled away from Ginny slightly. Ginny was panting for breath; her face was red. Hermione pulled her hand from her pants and walked over to the two of them. Ginny looked at Hermione, seeming almost eager. She reached out a hand and cupped Hermione’s breast. Hermione stepped forward so Ginny would squeeze harder and slid her hand to Ginny’s entrance. She leaned in and kissed Ginny’s neck while Luna bit her ear. Ginny took deep breaths while her body shook. Luna removed Ginny’s cloak and Hermione knelt down to kiss her entrance through her pants. She began working the fasteners to Ginny’s pants and pulled them down. She saw that her panties were soaked through and pulled them down as well. Hermione grabbed Ginny’s leg and lifted it out of her pants to rest it on her shoulder. Pushing two fingers into her entrance, she leaned in and started to lick Ginny’s jewel. Ginny grabbed Luna’s hair harder and pulled. Luna’s head tilted back away from Ginny and she bore and open-mouthed smile.

“Want more?” Luna asked.

“Y-yes.” Ginny managed in between gasps.

Luna tapped Hermione to make her stand up then pulled Ginny away from the beam. She sat down, pulled Ginny into her then laid back so Ginny knelt over her face. Luna grabbed her waist, pushed her tongue into Ginny’s entrance and began to swirl it around inside her. Ginny gasped and fell forward. Hermione took advantage of Ginny’s position by crawling onto Luna and began kissing the backs of Ginny’s thighs. She used both of her hands to spread her cheeks and probed her rear entrance with a thumb. Ginny rocked back, forcing Hermione’s thumb in deeper. Hermione leaned in and began kissing Ginny’s bottom cheeks very near her thumb. She slid her tongue down into her crevasse and around her thumb. Ginny began to shake. She removed her thumb and slid her tongue directly over her rear entrance, forcing a loud sigh. Hermione slid her hands around Ginny’s waist, placing her hands on top of Luna’s. Ginny’s sighs very quickly gave way to moans as she continued to rock back and forth and shake. Her moans quieted to shaking breaths as she pushed herself harder against Luna, then Hermione. Luna could tell Ginny was about to climax when-

“Ginny? Are you down here?”

Ginny’s head snapped up and she jumped up off of Luna, who quickly climbed up to her feet followed by Hermione. Moving faster than they had ever seen her move, Ginny quickly pulled her pants and cloak on.

“Uh, yes. Yeah, I’m down here, Gwenn.” She said then mouthed “Team captain.” to Hermione and Luna.

“Oh, hey, there you are.” Gwenn said as she turned around the corner of the stairs and approached the trio. “Are you two here to watch the tryouts?” She asked.

“Oh, yeah.” Luna said, smiling.

Hermione and Luna looked at each other and Hermione noticed that Luna’s mouth was wet. She wiped her own as a gesture for Luna to do the same and found that her mouth was wet as well.

“Okay,” Gwenn said, “well the Harpies are here early and they want to speak with you, Ginny.”

“Uh, okay,” Ginny said.

The four of them climbed the stairs back to the stands, where Ginny and Gwenn broke off to the ready room and Hermione and Luna continued into the stands.

“I wonder what they want to talk to her about.” Luna said.

“Huh?” Hermione said, distracted.

“The charm is working quite well, isn’t it?” Luna asked smiling. “What do you think they’re talking about?”

“Uh, I-I don’t know, probably going over what the tryouts will consist of.” Hermione said.

“Well, I would think we have some time,” Luna said while looking around, “and it looks like we’re the only ones here at the moment.”

Luna slid her hand into Hermione’s pants and began to rub her jewel. Hermione closed her eyes and leaned back. Luna leaned in and whispered in Hermione’s ear.

“As soon as Ginny is done and leaves to take a shower, why don’t we go and get the Room of Requirement ready? I’d like to give you the same experience you gave me. Would you like that?”

“Y-yes...” Hermione said, gasping.

Luna pushed a finger into Hermione’s entrance and began to curl and uncurl it. She looked out to the field.

“Look!” Luna said, quickly removing her hand from Hermione’s pants to point. “There they are.”

Hermione opened her eyes and saw fifteen girls walking onto the field. Seven of them wore the Holyhead Harpies Quidditch robes. Seven more wore bright orange robes. They could see that it was the girls from the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. Ginny wore her Gryffindor robes. Two of the Gryffindor girls were carrying a large trunk that held the quaffle, bludgers and snitch. Hermione assumed that the tryouts would consist of Ginny playing in each position on the team, and then being either selected for one of them or not at all. She desperately hoped for Ginny to be selected; not because it would make it so much easier to get her to join them, but because she truly believed Ginny deserved to be on the team.

One girl in Holyhead Harpies robes that Hermione assumed was the team captain walked to the trunk and opened it. The fourteen girls all rose on their broomsticks and moved to their respective sides. Ginny climbed higher than the rest. Hermione guessed she was trying out for Seeker first.

The girl released the snitch then a moment later, released the quaffle and bludgers. With stunning speed, Ginny accelerated to a distant, shimmering light on the other side of the field. The team captain continued to stand in the middle of the field, watching Ginny. Banking left and right, Ginny followed the snitch. She was almost knocked from her broomstick when the opposing seeker slammed into her. Ginny dove for the ground then climbed to the snitch. The opposing seeker climbed and then dove for the snitch. Using gravity to her advantage, the opposing seeker grabbed the snitch as Ginny’s hand was only a few inches from it. The match concluded and the teams reset.

For the second round, Ginny flew off to the goals, taking the position of Keeper. She proved very effective as, at one point, she leapt from her broomstick to knock the quaffle away and was caught again by her broom. Unfortunately, the quaffle flew back into the hands of the opposing team’s chaser, who threw it again. Ginny was too low to recover in time and the opposing team scored ten points. She managed to block seven out of ten throws. The match soon ended and the girls reset again.

Ginny took the position of Beater for the third round. The round ended rather quickly when Ginny was flying low. A bludger flew into her chest and seemed to carry her from her broomstick rather than knocking her from it. Ginny laid there on the ground for a few minutes trying to catch her breath. Hermione thought it was over, that Ginny was going to give up. Astonishingly, Ginny clambered to her feet and mounted her broomstick once more.

Hermione and Luna got as close to the field as they could to watch Ginny on the final round. She took the position of Chaser. As soon as the quaffle was tossed into the air, she shot at it like a lightning bolt. She grabbed the quaffle out of the air and rolled to avoid the opposing chaser. Weaving left and right, she avoided flying bludgers aimed at her. At one point, when it was too late to avoid being hit, Ginny banked away, exposing her broomstick to the bludger. It hit the broomstick just in front of her hands, forcing her to pitch up. She used the involuntary climb to her advantage and swooped down to throw the quaffle over the keeper’s head and into the goal. She scored nine out of ten times. At one point, she threw the quaffle so hard at the keeper, it knocked her through the goal and counted as a score. The only throw she missed was when she feinted left to trick the keeper then threw the quaffle. It was on a perfectly aligned course but was knocked to the right by a well-aimed bludger.

After the final round concluded, Ginny was called to the center of the field to meet with the team captain. Hermione and Luna were close enough to hear her say that Ginny was selected for the team and that her primary position would be Chaser and her secondary position would be Keeper. They jumped up and started clapping and cheering. Ginny was beaming with pride.

When Ginny exited the field, Hermione and Luna ran down the stairs to meet up with her. They met with her outside the stadium, Ginny ran and hugged both of them.

“I can’t believe it! I’m a Holyhead Harpie!” She shouted. Her eyes were watering with tears of joy.

“We knew you could do it.” Hermione and Luna said in unison.

“See? All that worrying for nothing.” Luna said. “Any plans for tonight?”

“I don’t know,” Ginny said. “I know the girls will want to celebrate.”

“Well, we have a special celebration planned for you tonight also.” Luna said. “So, how about you spend time with them today and later tonight, say, around midnight, come knock on our door.”

Ginny’s face turned red, but she nodded her head in agreeance all the same. They all walked together back to the castle while Ginny gave a play-by-play narrative of everything she had done. The trio made it back to the castle, Luna leaned in and kissed Ginny on the cheek, Hermione smiled.

“See you tonight.” Luna said.

“Okay.” Ginny responded as she walked away.

“So,” Luna said, looking at Hermione. “back to our room?”

“Please.” Hermione said, her face turning red again.

They made their way through the corridors of the castle. Each time they rounded a corner that put Hermione closer to the wall, Luna would bump against her, letting her hand graze Hermione’s bottom. Hermione walked into their room and Luna shut and locked the door behind them. Hermione immediately pulled off her pants and climbed onto her bed, setting her wand on her nightstand. Luna smiled and walked toward the bed. Hermione quickly lifted her wand from the nightstand and pointed it at Luna, who stopped in surprise.

“ _Seductio_.” Hermione said.

Luna jumped when the charm hit her.

“Payback.” Hermione said, smiling. Then she pulled her legs up on the bed and leaned back.

Luna smiled at Hermione, removed her own pants and climbed onto the bed.

“Fine,” She said, “that’s fair enough.”

She immediately pressed two fingers into Hermione’s entrance. Hermione threw her head back and laid down fully. Luna took advantage of this by climbing on top of her and kissing her neck. She removed her fingers, sat up and threw one leg over Hermione’s and kept the other between them so she was sitting diagonal on top of her. Pressing her hips into Hermione’s, their entrances pressed together. Luna began thrusting her hips, Hermione followed suit. Luna gripped Hermione’s leg hard as their clits rubbed together. Hermione moaned as Luna’s nails dug into her leg. Luna, unable to properly hold herself up anymore, leaned forward onto Hermione. She slid her leg around so it hooked under Hermione’s and then began to kiss her. Their tongues danced as their hips thrusted. Luna pulled off Hermione’s shirt and bra. Hermione returned the favor.

Abruptly, Hermione pushed Luna off of her so she was laying on her back. She then sat up and climbed forward onto her, placing her self so her entrance was hovering just over Luna’s face. Luna grabbed her waist and pulled Hermione into her. Hermione rolled her head back and supported herself by resting her hands on Luna’s breasts. She began to squeeze her nipples, causing Luna to arch her back. Luna was licking from Hermione’s jewel to her entrance, pressing it in more and more each time she crossed it. She slid her hands up to Hermione’s lower back and pushed. Hermione leaned forward and Luna pulled herself up slightly, making it hard for Hermione to reach her clit. She then pulled Hermione’s hips down and, starting from her entrance, slid her tongue along the crevasse of her bottom cheeks. Hermione shook as she tried to control herself and focus on licking Luna’s entrance. Luna’s tongue pressed against Hermione’s rear entrance and she jumped, letting out a small sigh. Luna pulled Hermione back toward her and began tracing her tongue around the rim of Hermione’s bottom entrance. While doing this, she pushed her thumb into Hermione’s front entrance and rubbed her jewel with her knuckle. Hermione began to shake. She forced her chin to her chest and was able to reach Luna’s clit. She pushed her own thumb into Luna’s entrance and began to rub her bottom entrance with her middle finger. Luna’s hips bucked in appreciation. They continued, both breathing heavily. Both becoming more vigorous in their licking, fingering and rubbing until with one, final, violent buck of the hips, they climaxed simultaneously.

Hermione fell over on Luna and laid there. Luna’s head fell back as she heaved for breath, trying to breathe through her orgasm. The _Seductio_ charm was amazing, it was even more so with someone else pleasuring her. Each time she had used the charm on herself, she only pleasured herself.

“I still want more.” Hermione said in between breaths. She, too, was struggling to breathe through her orgasm. Her body was shaking and her limbs felt numb. She rolled off of Luna and onto her back.

“Me too,” Luna said, “but we should wait for Ginny. You think this was amazing? Just wait. I found another charm that will make this feel like meaningless masturbation.”

“W-what charm?” Hermione asked.

“You’ll see.” Luna said as she looked at Hermione and smiled.

Hermione let her head fall back and closed her eyes. She fell asleep not long after.

The Gryffindor Quidditch Team girls led Ginny to the Gryffindor common room.

“I thought the common rooms were off limits this summer.” Ginny said.

“Not for a Holyhead Harpy,” Gwenn said, smiling as she looked to the painting and spoke the password.

“Congratulations, Ginny” The Fat Lady said as the portrait swung open.

Inside, the common room was decorated with Gryffindor and Holyhead Harpies banners. The largest banner was one of the iconic lion of Gryffindor. It stood square, facing onlookers while crouched down to swipe its fearsome paw down at something that wasn’t visible on the banner. The lion had been magically altered so that its swiping paw was changed into a golden talon. The top half of the banner where the lion stood was Gryffindor red while the bottom half where its talon was swiping was dark green. Ginny stood, mesmerized by all the decorations.

Looking around, she saw chairs and couches in a circle around a large table with set with finger foods. Gwenn gestured to the largest chair. Ginny sat.

“So?” Gwenn said

“So, what?” Ginny responded curiously.

“So tell us about what was going on!” Gwenn said.

“What do you mean?” Ginny said, “You were all there.”

“Yes, yes. We were there but we weren’t in your head. How did it feel to be selected for the Holyhead Harpies?”

“Oh, well, honestly I was a little shocked.” She said.

“Shocked? You did great!” Amelia said.

“It didn’t feel like I did that great,” Ginny said “not in the moment at least.”

“Well,” Gwenn said, “You did, and we’re all so proud of you. Now, let’s all eat and you can give us a play-by-play from your perspective.”

And so, Ginny did. The girls all sat mesmerized as she shared each moment of the tryout from her point of view. Her story was followed by praises from all the girls about how well she had done.

After dinner, they all made their way back to the Quidditch field for a couple of games of “Bludger Tag”, where they would take turns trying to escape from both bludgers simultaneously. Most of the witches were knocked from their broomsticks several times, including Ginny. They left for the castle after nightfall. Most of the girls had to limp. When they made it to the castle, Ginny said goodnight to them all and made her way back to her room.

_Hmm,_ she thought, _it’s only nine O’clock. Maybe I can take a nap until midnight._ She opened the door to her room and saw her roommate lying in bed.

“Alyssa, how are you feeling?” She asked.

“I’m better now, just tired. Figure I’ll rest this weekend and be ready for class Monday.” Alyssa said.

“That’s great,” She said, “well, I hope you sleep well.”

“Oh, I will.” Alyssa said smiling. She reached into her nightstand and pulled out a vile filled with a dark purple liquid.

“What’s that?” Ginny asked.

“Sleeping Draught,” Alyssa responded as she put the vile to her lips and threw her head back. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’ve got some resting to do.” She fell back onto her pillow and began softly snoring almost instantly.

Ginny chuckled and made her way over to Alyssa’s bed to blow out her candle, then she blew out her own candle and laid down for a nap.

Her watch beeped and woke her up at eleven thirty. She opened her eyes and stretched, twisting around in her bed. She sat up and wiped her eyes. Realizing it was pitch black in her room, she fumbled for her wand. When she finally found it, she raised it up and muttered _Lumos_. The tip of her wand began to glow. She looked down at herself to make sure her clothes were presentable then walked out of her room, turning to room 069, hoping the three of them would pick up where they left off at the Quidditch field.

“Should we have told her to bring a towel?” Hermione asked as she and Luna climbed out of bed and began putting their clothes on.

“I think she’ll be fine. There are usually towels for us when we finish.”

“Usually,” Hermione said, “but there were no towels last time. There wasn’t even a shower.”

“Yeah,” Luna said, “but this time we’re bringing Ginny along. I’m sure the Room of Requirement will give us everything we need.”

There was a soft knock on their door. Luna beat Hermione to the door and opened it.

“Hey, Ginny.” She said smiling.

“Hey, Luna, Hermione.” Ginny said. Her face was red.

“You ready?” Luna asked.

“Uhm, I guess so. I don’t even know what were doing.” Ginny said.

“Well, you’re following us.” Luna said then motioned to Hermione. “Let’s go.”

The three of them walked down the long halls of Hogwarts castle until they came across the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy attempting to teach trolls ballet. Across from the tapestry, there was a simple, arched double door. Ginny instantly knew where they were. Hermione and Luna pushed open the doors and walked in.

When Ginny entered the Room of Requirement, torches lining the walls burned low, casting a dim light across the room. She could make out statues lining the walls and realized they were pawns from the game of giant Wizard’s Chess. She felt a little disappointed that they were going to play Wizard’s Chess. She looked around the room and, in the center, she saw a large pool with rippling water.

“Swimming?” Ginny asked hopefully. At least there was some hope of the fun she was looking for.

“Why didn’t you tell me we were swimming? I would have brought a bathing suit and a towel.” Ginny said as she walked past Hermione and Luna toward the pool.

Ginny was only a couple of feet from the pool when the arched double door closed and faded into the wall. The torch flames burst and spewed light across the room. Ginny stopped and her eyes grew wide. What lay in the pool was not water, but a giant mass of tentacles that were pulsing and squirming. Ginny stepped back. She heard Luna whisper something and she began to feel hot again. She heard Hermione say “Really?” as she felt her thighs become wet. A moment later, she felt Luna’s hands wrap around her waist. She turned around, wearing an expression of pure fear. Luna pulled her in close.

“It’s okay,” she said. “I promise, you will love this.”

Luna slid her hand down to Ginny’s thigh, then slid over to firmly press it against her entrance. Ginny shook.

“I-What is this?” She asked.

“Flitterbloom,” Hermione answered. “It won’t hurt you.”

“Hermione is the one who thought this into existence. Aren’t you, Hermione?” Luna said.

“Well, yes, but-”

“I have no way of knowing what went on all the times she came here late at night, but I do know that the two times I’ve seen her leave here, she wore the biggest smile I had ever seen. After I came here with her, I found out why she wore that smile.” Luna said.

“I-I don’t know what-” Ginny started.

“Just get in and I promise you won’t regret it.” Luna cut her off.

Hermione still felt the effects of the _Seductio_ charm Luna cast on her earlier that day. The instant she stepped through the doors and saw the pool, she felt a burst of excitement. _Finally,_ she thought, _I’ve been wanting the pool again!_ Then Luna cast _Seductio_ on Ginny again. She saw the girl’s ears turn red and could only imagine what her face looked like. Luna had her arms wrapped around Ginny and they were trying to calm her down. She couldn’t tell for sure, but it seemed like Luna was becoming annoyed at Ginny’s protests, though she hid it very well. Hermione walked up to them and stroked Ginny’s hair. She leaned in to kiss her forehead and felt Ginny break away. After a small moment of shock, she realized that Ginny hadn’t broken away. Luna released her grip on Ginny and pushed her towards the pool. The girl stumbled backward, flailing her arms wildly, trying to regain her balance. Her feet reached the edge of the pool and her battle for balance was lost.

Ginny fell backward into the pool. The only thing she could focus on was the smile Luna wore. She landed on top of the mass of squirming tentacles and felt them begin to wrap around her. Tendrils wrapped around her arms and legs, gently holding them in place. She was able to break free from them easily. She felt more tendrils slithering into her shirt and making their way up her stomach. Her body began to tingle at the feel of them. A tentacle followed the tendrils and lifted itself up, ripping her shirt in two and pulling it from her. She attempted to grab her shirt from the tentacle but was stopped when two more wrapped around her arms. The first tentacle turned back and slithered toward her pants. She felt two more slide into her pant legs and wrap around her legs. They tightened their grip and slid down her ankles, forcing her shoes and socks off. They fell to the bottom of the pool. The first tentacle was sliding back and forth against her flower. Her hips bucked involuntarily as the tentacles tightened their grip again and ripped her pants from her, throwing them into the middle of the pool.

“No!” Ginny shouted. “Stop! I don’t want-”

Her protests were cut short when tendrils pushed themselves into her flower. She gasped as a wave of heat rushed over her. they began to spin inside of her and she felt them spread apart. She squeezed the tentacles holding her arms. Tendrils slid into her bottom crevasse toward her rear entrance. She couldn’t believe what was happening to her body. Waves of heat were rushing through her. Her hips were involuntarily bucking. The tendrils were writhing around inside her. Her head was swimming as waves of pleasure pulsed through her. She felt a tendril slide into her bottom. Her eyes widened and she gasped for air. It was too much for her to bear. _I can’t take this!_ She thought as she began to sigh. Then she felt the tentacle slide up to her jewel. She lifted her head to look but could only see it writhing in her panties. The tentacle wrapped around her left leg snaked its way up, joining its companion in her panties. It lifted itself up and stretched her underpants until they tore. She could feel them wedge into her crevasse as they were ripped away. The tentacle began gently rubbing her clit. Ginny clenched her teeth and pushed her hips into it. She felt the pressure around her arms give as the tentacles released them. She threw her hands toward her entrance and pressed the tentacle hard against her. It continued rubbing and began sliding up and down from her entrance to her jewel. Ginny’s sighs gave way to moans as she pushed the tentacle harder against her. As it slid back down to her entrance, she pushed with her fingertips and the head of the tentacle tilted down and slid into her entrance. Ginny’s mouth fell open and her head rolled back. She slid her hand from the tentacle and rested her fingers on her clit. The instant pleasure just from touching it caused her to start rubbing.

“Well, that worked a lot better than convincing her, didn’t it?” Luna asked.

“Well, yeah, but I didn’t expect you to push her in.” Hermione said.

“Doesn’t matter now,” Luna said. She looked at Hermione. “So, are we going to let her have all the fun or are we going to join her?”

Hermione smiled and pulled her shirt off.

After they finished unclothing themselves, they stepped toward the pool. Luna grabbed Hermione’s hand and looked at her.

“So,” Hermione said, “Should we jump in or climb in?”

Luna pulled Hermione with her as she took the remaining steps to the pool in stride. Together, they leaped into the pool.

Luna, still holding Hermione’s hand, pulled her close and wrapped her arms around the girl as tentacles wrapped around their legs, binding them together. Hermione grabbed Luna by the hair and pulled her in to kiss her. Luna sighed as Hermione bit her lip. One massive tentacle slid itself in between the two girls and pushed them apart.

“Someone wants to join in.” Luna said as she grabbed the tentacle and pulled it closer to her.

Hermione leaned in and licked the tentacle. She looked at Luna and noticed she was doing the same. Together, they stroked and licked the tentacle. Each taking turns sucking at the tentacle’s head. Hermione slid one of her hands toward Luna’s entrance to finger her and was surprised to find that a tentacle was already inside her. She instead slid her finger up to Luna’s jewel and began rubbing. Luna responded by tilting her head so that their tongues met.

Hermione felt a tentacle slide between her legs. She spread them apart as best as she could, welcoming the tentacle. It didn’t hesitate as it continued its journey and pressed itself into her. Hermione tilted her head back, smiling. She felt Luna’s hands cup her cheeks and tilt her head back down. She saw that Luna wore and open-mouthed smile. She pushed Hermione’s head to the tentacle. Hermione opened her mouth, allowing Luna to push her head down until the tentacle stopped just short of her uvula. Hermione began thrusting her head, caressing the tentacle with her tongue.

In a sudden realization, she pulled her head from the tentacle and Luna quickly took her place, gripping it with both hands and sucking hard. Hermione looked toward Ginny and, as if on que, she emerged from the mass, carried by tentacles. The tentacles binding Hermione and Luna together released their grip as Ginny was carried near. She was smiling. Hermione reached out and grabbed Ginny and pulled her close. She kissed Ginny, then place a hand on her chest and pushed her. The tentacles suspending Ginny tilted her back so that her entrance was raised to Hermione’s face. Hermione pressed two fingers into Ginny’s entrance and began to lick her jewel. Ginny bucked and moaned, pushing her hips harder into Hermione.

“I want to play!” Hermione heard Luna say.

She looked to Luna and saw that her face and chest was covered in a white slime. She leaned in and began to lick Ginny’s clit. Hermione followed. Their tongues fought over Ginny’s jewel. Hermione allowed Luna victory as she slid her tongue up Luna’s cheek, taking in the slime. Luna pulled her head back and looked toward the edge of the pool.

“Wand.” She said as she held out her hand. A moment later, a tentacle emerged from the mass with Luna’s wand. Luna snatched it, then leaned in and licked the tentacle in appreciation. Luna pulled away from the tentacle, lifted her wand and shouted “Legeresentire!”

Immediately, a tentacle shot from the mass, grabbed Luna’s wand and threw it back by their clothes. She looked at Hermione and smiled. Two tentacles wrapped themselves around Ginny’s legs and spread them apart. Hermione slipped two fingers into Ginny’s entrance and curled them in a beckoning motion. Hermione nearly doubled over when she felt two fingers enter her and begin the same motion. She looked at Luna and saw that neither of her hands were near Hermione’s entrance; so, she looked down and saw no tentacles or tendrils near her entrance. She stopped moving her fingers and the feeling inside her disappeared. She started back again and the feeling reappeared. Hermione looked at Luna curiously. Luna only returned a smile then leaned in and began to lick Ginny’s clit.

Hermione began to shake as pleasure overwhelmed her. She looked to Luna and saw that she was shaking too, barely able to continue licking. The tentacles tilted Ginny back upright and lifted her higher in the air. Luna was also lifted, but only high enough to reach Ginny’s flower. Hermione felt something enter both of her entrances simultaneously and two tentacles wrapped around her legs, spread them apart and lifted her up. Ginny and Luna gasped and moaned loudly at the same time. Hermione looked down and saw that what she was feeling wasn’t projected. A large tentacle, over two inches in diameter was pressed into her front entrance and it felt as though one nearly as large was thrusting in her rear. What she was feeling from the tentacles must have projected to Ginny and Luna.

Ginny was lowered slightly, Luna bent herself over to keep licking. The tentacles suspending Hermione moved her so she was positioned behind Ginny. She knew what to do.

Leaning in, Hermione spread open Ginny’s bottom cheeks. All three witches instantly began moaning as soon as Hermione placed her tongue on Ginny’s bottom entrance. Hermione felt her body getting hotter. Ginny’s hips were now bucking violently. Luna firmly gripped Ginny’s waist and pulled her in, pushing her tongue deep into Ginny’s entrance. Luna felt the tentacle inside her open up. It seemed as though a thousand tendrils spilled out from the tentacle. Her head began to swim. She tried with all of her effort to continue licking Ginny but she couldn’t. Her head fell away from Ginny and she nearly screamed as the pleasure of three, simultaneous orgasms washed over her. Ginny and Hermione were unable to contain themselves and screamed as they all began to shake involuntarily.

The three of them were lowered gently to the floor. They all rested on their hands and knees. Hermione looked up at the other two and saw that they were also panting for breath.

Hermione lowered her head to try to control her breathing when she suddenly felt two hands grab her waist. Shocked, she looked back and saw a dark figure behind her. It leaned forward and she saw a glint of light reflecting from what looked like a pair of glasses.

“Harry?” She asked, stunned.

The figure continued to lean forward. Its head cleared the shadows and she could see that the figure looked exactly like Harry Potter, only it was made up of what seemed like millions of tiny green tendrils. It knelt down behind her, resting a massive green penis between her lower cheeks. The figure pushed Hermione forward. She felt its penis slide off of her, then it pulled, forcing her to rock backward. She felt it thrust into her. The figure tightened its grip on her waist, keeping her still as it thrusted.

Luna felt something massive enter her from behind and begin thrusting. She looked up and saw Harry Potter kneeling behind Hermione, thrusting hard. Hermione was moaning loudly. Harry reached and grabbed Hermione’s hair, pulling it hard. Luna felt the tension on her own head and smiled, but was confused how or why Harry was there in the first place. She looked closer and saw that his hand was green. She glanced over to Ginny and saw that she was sprawled out on the floor, squirming in pleasure. Luna stood up, her legs shaking, and stumbled to Hermione and her “tentacle man”.

Straddling Hermione, Luna stepped forward, grabbed Tentacle Harry’s head and pulled him in to her entrance. It released Hermione from its grip and grabbed Luna’s hips. She felt a long, slimy tongue-shaped tentacle press itself against her. Luna looked down to see that Tentacle Harry was no longer thrusting, but Hermione was rocking back and forth, pressing herself hard against him each time she rocked backward.

Hermione suddenly stopped rocking and Luna jumped as she felt the sensation of something rough and cold entering her. She looked down and saw that nothing had changed between her and Hermione. Tentacle Harry was licking her obediently while his penis was still pressed deep in Hermione’s entrance. Luna looked back toward Ginny.

Ginny had been lifted in the air by a pair of massive stone hands. Luna realized that the figure holding Ginny was a Wizard’s Chess pawn. It was positioned behind her, its hands held her legs open while it bounced her up and down on its stone penis. Ginny reached up and grabbed the statue’s head to support herself. Slowly, she began bouncing on her own.

Hermione felt heat welling up in her. She rocked harder against the tentacle figure, twisting her hips each time she pressed herself against it. Luna began to shake as she pulled Tentacle Harry’s head harder against her, his tongue pushing deeper and deeper into her.

The heat welling up in Hermione was too much, she couldn’t rock back and forth anymore. She lifted her leg and flipped over on her back, lying down on the floor. As she lowered her hips, Tentacle Harry’s penis popped out of her. A thin string of slime dripped from it onto her stomach. She reached up and grabbed Luna’s hips. Luna turned around, facing toward Ginny. She lowered her hips onto Hermione, who began licking her clit. Luna fell forward onto her hands. Tentacle Harry leaned forward, resting its massive tentacle on Hermione’s stomach. She reached for it and, bending it down, pushed it into her. The figure leaned forward so its face was pressed into Luna’s lower cheeks. Luna felt its long tongue enter her bottom entrance. She felt Hermione’s fingernails cut into her hips as she reacted to the projected pleasure.

Luna looked to Ginny, who was now stroking one tentacle while she sucked the other. Luna looked down and saw the massive stone penis thrusting in and out of Ginny. She felt something hot burst inside of her and saw a thick, white stream flow out of Ginny’s entrance as one tentacle burst on her chest as the other filled her mouth. Ginny began to shake as her arms and legs fell limp. The pawn gently lowered her to the ground and slid away. Hermione began to shake as her head fell away from Luna. She felt Tentacle Harry make one final thrust, pressing himself hard against her. She felt him pulse inside of her. As he removed his tentacle from her, it continued to spray on her stomach and chest, coating her with its slime. Luna felt the tongue-shaped tentacle burst inside of her, then she felt Hermione grab and remove it from her. She looked down and saw the tentacle ooze the rest of its slime on Hermione’s chest and face. The combined pleasure of three more orgasms collapsed Luna. She fell forward and lay on the floor shaking and laughing. The Harry-shaped tentacle man retreated back into the wall of flitterbloom. Hermione soon joined in, laughing with Luna, followed by Ginny.

The two crawled over to Ginny and lay beside her. All three were still shaking from pleasure. A thought crossed Hermione’s mind and she looked to Ginny.

“Ginny,” she said hesitantly, “uh, I, was this your first time? I didn’t even think that we may have just stolen your virginity from you.”

Ginny looked at Hermione and stayed silent for a moment before her face went red and she smiled sheepishly.

“I don’t think we took your virginity. Did we?” Luna said.

“Uhm... No. I, uh, lost it to Dean.” She said.

“Oh,” Hermione said, “well then.”

“So, Ginny,” Luna said while staring up at the ceiling. “How did you like it?”

“That was... pretty amazing.” Ginny said. “I’m still shaking.”

“Hermione and I came here a few times; it was never this good.” Luna said. “How would you like to come here more often?”

“How often?” Ginny asked.

“Well, not for a few days at least,” Hermione said, “I know I’m going to be sore for a day or two. I can’t imagine how you’re going to feel.”

Slowly, they got up and walked to the stairs leading out of the pool using the walls to support themselves. Climbing out of the pool, they saw three sets of folded clothes; each set next to a shower.

“Looks like the flitterbloom felt bad about your clothes, Ginny.” Hermione said.

They each climbed into a shower and washed themselves off. After dressing themselves, they looked to one another and shared another laugh before walking to the large arched double door. As Luna placed her hand on the door to pull it open, a torch on the wall to the left burst into a brilliant blue flame. They looked over and saw it was illuminating a single square mahogany door.

“What’s the harm?” Luna said as she walked to the door and pulled it open.

Torches burst to life, illuminating a long hall. There were recesses along the walls. As they walked through the hall, they found that each recess contained a statue depicting a different scene. They approached one statue that depicted two women with a large crystal ball on the floor beneath them. Streams of smoke from the crystal ball wrapped around their arms and legs, suspending them in the air. Each had fingers pressed into the other’s entrance while smoke pressed itself into their mouths and other entrance. Both girls had their heads tilted back with their eyes closed.

Hermione moved closer to inspect the statue. “She looks like Parvati.” She said.

“Yeah,” Ginny said, “and that looks like Lavender Brown.”

The three continued down the hall, looking at the different statues. Luna stopped and stared at one statue with her mouth agape. The statue depicted only one woman. She had long hair and on her head was a diadem with what looked like an oval gem in the middle.

“Is that-” Hermione began.

“Rowena Ravenclaw.” Luna muttered.

The statue depicted Rowena on her knees, straddling an open book. She held a wand in one hand pointing to the book and the other was placed on her stomach with her finger on her clit. There was a large cylindrical object extending from the book and into her front entrance.

“I would have never guessed her to be the type.” Luna said.

“Uh, you two should look at this.” They heard Ginny say.

Ginny was at the end of the hall looking at a statue that depicted three women suspended by tentacles.

“That’s us.” Hermione said.

The three stared at the statue for a while before deciding to leave. Hermione counted a total of forty-three statues. Her count was confirmed by Luna when they exited the hall.

“Forty-three statues.” Luna said. “Looks like the Room of Requirement is very popular.”

They left the Room of Requirement and walked back to their rooms. Luna slapped Ginny’s behind as she walked past to her room.

“Same time next week?” Luna asked. Ginny smiled and walked into her room.

Hermione and Luna entered their room and they each turned and fell back on their beds.

“Well,” Hermione said, “That was pretty amazing. Much better than I thought it would be, to be honest.”

“Yeah.” Luna responded in a deep exhale.

They both fell asleep soon after.

Author’s Note:

Thank you for reading _Secrets in the Room of Requirement_ , I sincerely hope you enjoyed it. If you want more, rest assured that there will be a sequel, thought it will extend beyond the Room of Requirement. The spell that Luna cast, _Legeresentire_ , has some strange effects. In this series, the three witches were driven by their own lust and desire. In the next, they deal with an unexpected side effect of the spell as they try to find the necessary ingredients to break it. Keep an eye out for _Breaking Spells_.

Help make _Breaking Spells_ better by providing feedback on _Secrets in the Room of Requirement_.

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed writing this and I hope you enjoyed reading it. It is part one of a series. Feel free to give positive criticism and feedback! Thanks!


End file.
